Weekly Friends
by murloc rampage
Summary: When you move to a new place, it's hard to make friends. Now I'm trying to make friends with someone I care about, even though I never talked to her prior. Then I learned... she loses her memory every Monday, so starts our journey to try and be friends permanently despite that. OCxgardevoir. Pokemon and humans both attend school, but only humanoid pokemon do.
1. Week 1

**Chapter 1: Week 1**

 **(Can we! still be! friends! I love the nightcore version of that song. A certain anime inspired this one, the plot is identical to this one with changes later on. I know someone who reads my stories knows this anime. Once I get enough, I'll put it in the thumbnail. I love it when you guys review where ideas or inspiration came from. :) I hope you all enjoy the story!)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **-Monday-**

 **[September 23rd, 2005]**

 **(Richardson High School)**

"Rui... I knew the plan was a bad idea."

"I'm sorry Derek..."

"You're the reason they split our group up. Jay is in room 305D, me and Anthony are in 201B, and you're in..?"

"...234A..."

"Yeah... and that's your own fault. Peace. Homeroom will start soon."

...I'm Rui, a 16 year old male human attending Richardson High School. Last year my friends and I pulled a prank on the faculty... it went badly. The principal threatened to expel us if we did anything like that again. I didn't care at the time, but then this new school year started and they separated us on purpose. Being the one who came up with the prank, I was blamed for it. I accepted it... after all, we'd be in the same homeroom if it wasn't for me. I know my friends don't hate me... but they've been very distant. I don't have any other friends... I just... want a new one to talk to...

The Froslass sitting in front of me whispered to another girl, "Isn't that Silvia?"

The girl whispered back, "Yeah... look at her sitting alone, acting so cold towards everyone. I hear she doesn't have any friends."

I glanced over to see a gardevoir sitting at her desk, staring at a book, completely ignorant to everyone around her. It's as if she doesn't want to believe everyone is there. Wait, someone's approaching her...

It was another gardevoir, "Um... Silvia. I hear you're really good at math, could you tut-"

Silvia stood up abruptly and left the room, saying, "No, I can't."

Everyone watched as Silvia left the room and the girl she rejected help to went towards her friends, "I knew she'd say no."

"She's so mean and cold all the time, no wonder she doesn't have any friends."

I stared at the door for a bit before looking out the window. I looked at the sky, seeing the clouds moving together towards... what, I wondered. No one in our class talked to me since me and my friends never grew up with them. In our old region, it was so much nicer... Yeah, it snowed a lot, but the pure white snow on the mountains and forests made it look... beautiful. I miss all the friends we had there, but our school thought it would be great for us to represent them by sending us here. I have no idea why they even sent Jay, the guy is about as smart as a pile of rocks. Hell... none of us was top ten in our school... I mean... I think I could have been if I tried, but I didn't. Then again, maybe the school just wanted to get rid of us for some reason. Who knows...

I sat there in my desk listening to music using my headphones. They're a small headset style headphones yellow in color, with a black band that conceals it in my black messy straight hair. My hair is long enough to cover some of my forehead with strands coming across my eyes. I have to brush it aside ever once in a while, as embarrassing as that is. All four of us are white, not much sun in a winter region that snows almost every week. I still wear a zip-up sweater over my shirts, sometimes with the hoodie up to hide my face. All my sweaters are either grey, black, or white. I wear a button-up shirt underneath my sweater as per the school dress code, with either dress pants or shorts for days we have gym. The school can be a little strict, but since I like wearing my sweater with the appropriate clothes underneath, they let it pass. I wasn't that good at sports, my grades are pretty average since I don't try, and now I can't hang out with my friends since they're mad at me... I'm not that tall either, so the other guys make me look so short...

Our Homeroom Teacher came in with Silvia following, "Alright class, everyone quiet down and take your seats."

I watched Silvia sit at her desk and stare seriously into her notebook. The teacher began taking attendance, but that became background noise as I stared at Silvia, wondering what was up with her. Why is she so distant from everyone? She was like this last year too. Everyone just avoids her or she just denies anyone that approaches her. One of the jobs we as students are responsible for, is turning in our notebooks. The faculty collects them every Monday afternoon, checks them for anything interesting, and then hands them back Tuesday morning. Our Homeroom teacher needed to go to a meeting, so two students were chosen to deliver the notebooks.

* * *

 **-Last Period on Monday-**

 **(Homeroom)**

Our Homeroom Teacher, his name is Mr. Takanashi, a very tall and serious teacher. He only smiles whenever it's the school festival or if the whole class did well. On the first day back, he spoke to me about the prank and demanded to know why I did it. I told him why and he just shook his head in disappointment. I never felt so bad honestly... like I disappointed someone I was trying to impress. He told me not to do anything ridiculous or childish in class or their will be severe consequences.

He stood up, coughing to get our attention, "Alright, the final bell is going to be ringing soon so everyone pass up your notebooks. Also, I'll say the names of the two students I'll be relying on to bring the notebooks to the faculty room. The two students are Silvia Florv and Rui Santos. Got it?"

I raised my hand, getting called on, "Where's the faculty room?"

He said, "Just follow Silvia, she knows where it is."

I glanced at Silvia to see her looking inside at her pocketbook with that same blank serious expression. I felt nervous... wondering what she's like when no one is around. Will she mean, or will she be kinder? I'm going to get my answer soon since everyone passed up their notebooks and Mr. Takanashi marked our attendance again. Time started going slower for me as I stared at her until I heard whispers.

"Rui and Silvia? I mean... they're both pretty creepy. I mean... look at him in his sweater. He wears it all the time, does he even wash it?"

"I think he does, but he's kind of cute when he's playing sports. Other than that he's quiet and I hear rumors that he likes to go in girl's bathrooms."

"Ew... what a creep."

I shook my head, looking at Silvia again. She didn't look like she cared at all. While everyone gathered their things to leave, I sat there waiting for the teacher to finish separating the notebooks into two piles. Silvia put all her things away, waiting patiently until everyone was gone. That's when I got up and walked over to the desk. Mr. Takanashi gave me my half, glaring at me as a hint not to try anything funny. I took the pile and held it, waiting for Silvia, who got her pile immediately and led the way without a word. While following her, she ended up tripping slightly and dropped some of the notebooks on the ground.

She whispered, "Oh..."

I knelt down to help her pick them up, "Here, I'll help you."

She whispered back, "Thanks..."

Once her pile is stable, we continued our journey to the faculty room. Our Math Teacher is there, and she took the notebooks from us happily. With a curt nod, we were allowed to leave and I was alone with Silvia... I still followed her... even though I shouldn't have.

She glanced back at me, "Why are you following me? Go home."

I looked at her eyes, "Why are you always alone?"

She looked ahead, "That's none of your business."

I gently grabbed her hand, "Wait... I want to be your friend!"

She looked at me in shock before looking down to hide her eyes, whispering, "Sorry... I appreciate it... but that's just not possible."

She walked off, leaving me there wondering why she appreciated it if she's going to say no? That, to me, just doesn't make any sense...

* * *

 **-Tuesday-**

 **(Math Class)**

Since Homeroom is the room we have all our classes in, we sit in the same seats every day. I looked at Silvia and the clock, seeing it tick towards lunch at 12:30 p.m. I always wondered where Silvia went for lunch since she disappears and no one knows where she exactly goes. It's against school rules to leave the school grounds until school is over. For lunch, I used to go to the vending machines with my friends, but ever since the prank, we've been very distant. Ever since she said no, I've been wondering why. I know it's none of my business, but... I just yearn to know.

The bell rang, "Okay everyone, meet back here in an hour."

I watched Silvia get up and leave the room. I pulled out my lunch, a small sandwich I made at home, and was about to unwrap it... but I was tired of eating alone. So I got up, gathered my belongings and left the room, looking for a sign as to where Silvia went. I watched two girls walk past me, whispering to each other.

"Did you see Silvia go up those stairs?"

"Yeah, isn't that the way to the roof?"

"I think so, but isn't the door locked?"

I started heading for the room, walking up 3 flights of stairs before reaching the door. I hesitantly reached for the bar used as a door handle and pulled it open. I felt a nice warm breeze as I stepped outside and could see the entire town we lived in. A large portion of the city is accessible through subways with a large river running between it, as if separating the city in half. I live past that river... about 50 minutes of walking from the school. So I just take the subway instead, which is fast, cheap since it's free for students, and helps me with my shyness around people.

I heard a gasp and looked to see Silvia eating her lunch alone, "Why are you up here?"

I walked towards her, "I just wanted to see if I could eat up here. I know you said we can't be friends, but is it alright if I eat with you?"

Silvia looked at me with a glare for a moment... then she softened and lowered her gaze to her lunch, "Sure..."

I sat next to her, not too close, but not to far either, "What are you eating?"

Silvia blushed, "My mother made meatloaf with mashed potatoes and corn. there's even a little bit of gravy..."

I looked at it, "That looks amazing!"

Silvia smiled a bit, "Yeah... my mother knows how to cook very well."

I looked at my sandwich, "I make my own lunches, my parents don't cook for me anymore."

Silvia asked me, "Why?"

I sighed, frowning a bit, "I live alone here. They left to go back home and got divorced. In fact... I haven't received one word from them since their divorce. I only get child support money every two weeks..."

Silvia looked sad, "I'm sorry..."

I shook my head, "It's okay..."

Silvia looked at me, "What... kind of sandwich is it?"

I looked at my unimpressive sandwich, "It's just cheese with sliced meat. I'm not sure what kind."

Silvia ate some of her food, "Do you... want some of my meatloaf?"

I blushed a bit, "I can't do that... that's mooching off a stranger."

Silvia smiled at me, something no one has seen at this school, "I'll take a bit of your sandwich then!"

I bit my lip, "Okay..."

I tore off a piece and gave it to her as she used her fork to feed me a piece, "Hey, open your mouth."

I blushed more noticeably, "I can't, you're going to use it."

Silvia rolled her eyes, "Just eat it, this isn't going to kill me."

I ate off her fork, enjoying how well cooked the meatloaf is. I savored it for a moment before swallowing and smiling at her. She smiled back, looking down at her food and we ate in silence for a couple minutes.

Then I asked her, "What's your favorite class?"

Silvia thought about it before answering me, "Math."

I raised a brow, "Math?"

Silvia smiled, "I loved math because it's like a puzzle to me. The answer is hidden in there and you have to follow the correct steps."

I thought about it, "I guess you're kind of right when you put it like that."

Silvia looked at me, "What's your favorite?"

I chuckled a bit, "None of them."

Silvia laughed, "Come on, there has to be one you like."

I leaned back onto the fence behind me, "Well... I kind of like math and science... Not like you do when it comes to math though. I just love being right when I want to be..."

Silvia chuckled, "You're wrong when you want to be? I find that hard to believe."

I smiled at her, "Oh, so now you're making fun of me?"

Silvia put her container away, "I guess so."

I looked up, "Doesn't that make us friends?"

Silvia froze for a moment, "What do you mean?"

I turned my gaze towards her, "Well, we ate together and talked without any problems."

Silvia hugged her knees, "I can't make friends..."

I asked her, "Why?"

She stood up and left, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

I frowned, watching her leave, "I really enjoyed talking to you..."

* * *

 **-Thursday-**

I tried talking to Silvia while eating lunch on Wednesday... but she ignored me as she ate. I gave up quickly and we just went back to class separately. Today, I instead went to the vending machines, seeing Jay there to greet me.

He said, "Hey... man."

I looked at him, feigning a smile, "Hey..."

We stood there awkwardly, "So... how's it been?"

I shrugged, "Crappy..."

Jay put some money in the vending machine, "You okay? I heard about your parents."

I shrugged, "How can I be okay? My parents don't speak to me..."

Jay looked at me after getting a soda can from the vending machine, "You get money though... right?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes..."

Jay pat my back, "Then that means they care, peace man."

Jay walked past me, leaving me there alone before I headed up to the roof. Silvia looked surprised to see me, but didn't say anything. I sat next to her again and ate my lunch. She glanced at me periodically as if she wanted to say something.

Then she spoke, "You're so persistent."

I took a bite out of my sandwich, "I don't have any friends..."

She flinched, "No... you do."

I shook my head, "After the prank we pulled, my friends are isolating me as a punishment."

Silvia stopped eating, "...Do you... want to go get something to drink after school?"

I looked at her, a bit shocked, "As in... as friends?"

Silvia looked unsure... but nodded, "Yes."

I smiled a bit, "Then yes!"

Silvia smiled, pulling out a flier for a new cafe, "I got this today on my way to school, it's apparently a new cafe!"

I looked over the flier, seeing a variety of chocolate drinks and coffee. Even sweets were sold there and it made my sweet tooth ache for some. I agreed to it and Silvia jumped up in happiness. She said we'd leave separately but meet up at a nearby subway. I was confused by this, but I think I can understand why. There are a lot of rumors and other unkind things being said about her throughout the school over her anti-social tendencies. I guess she feels that if I'm seen talking to her, other students will start a lot more rumors about me. I already have a few, so having new ones will just cause me unneeded stress or ridicule.

* * *

 **-After School Thursday-**

Silvia and I met up at the subway station as planned, leaving immediately since Silvia looked so excited, "You're paying right?"

I shook my head, "You pay for yourself. We're not dating you moocher."

Silvia frowned, "Aw..."

I felt bad from her frown, so I gave in, "Fine... I'll pay for you."

Silvia hugged my arm, "YAY! Thank you!"

I smiled a bit, blushing as she pulled my arm, demanding us to get there faster. Neither of us knew where it is located, so it took an hour just to find. Everyone looked at us a little weird since she's a gardevoir and I'm a human. We ignored them, ordering chocolate milkshakes. I drank mine first and watched her struggle with brain freezes.

I started giggling, "You can't handle the cold?"

I stabbed my straw in hers and started drinking, so she freaking out, "Hey! Don't drink mine!"

I pulled my straw out, laughing a bit but immediately felt bad when some of her milkshake dripped out of my straw onto the table. I started cleaning it, smiling a bit as Silvia continued drinking, watching me. The other people in the cafe minded their own business and it was a small spill so I cleaned it up quickly.

Silvia looked at her drink sadly, "I wish I could remember this..."

I looked at her, "Why won't you remember it? Was it... that bad?"

Silvia blushed, waving her arms, "No! This... this made me so happy..."

I smiled at her, "My name is Rui Santos, I'd like for us to be friends."

Silvia smiled into her milkshake, "I won't remember you... but today was fun..."

I looked at her eyes, seeing they were hiding a bit of fear, "What is it?"

Silvia frowned, hiding her eyes, "Every Monday... I lose all my memories of my friends..."

I flinched, "What? How?"

Silvia shook her head, "I don't know all the details, but when I was little, I was in an accident, and since then, I wasn't able to remember any of my friends every Monday."

I smiled at her, "It's been so long since you've had a friend, who knows, maybe you will remember me?"

Silvia didn't look convinced but she put on a brave smile, "Yeah, maybe I will!"

* * *

 **-Monday-**

If I'm honest, I felt so nervous to see Silvia after what she said. I was hoping she was joking, or lying, but that couldn't be true. Friday we ate lunch together again and said our goodbyes before going home for the weekend. The entire weekend, I stared at my phone, wishing I asked for her number so we could hang out on the weekend. I hate being home alone in my small apartment. My support money came in, so I added it to my savings, giving me a hefty amount to live on. Every time I went to sleep, I couldn't help but just pray that she'd remember me. So my heart began to race faster with every step towards our Homeroom. I saw her go in first and walked in, feeling my nervousness build up as I approached her.

I greeted her with a smile, "Hi Silvia."

She looked at me, her eyes reflecting that she did not in fact know me as she said, "Uh... who are you?"

It was then I realized that she wasn't joking. In her eyes I just knew... she had truly forgotten about me and everyone started laughing at me. It was a joke to them because it looked like she just rejected me before I asked her out. I just went back to my seat and sat there, holding my head in worry since I just lost my friend...

* * *

 **(that's the end of the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it far more than my other new story. For this story, it will revolve around the days of each week leading up to Monday and her memory being erased. Please review, follow, and favorite to support my story! ^_^)**


	2. Week 2

**Chapter 2: Week 2**

 **(Thank you everyone for following, favorites, and/or reviews. Now, you'll see what Silvia specifically forgets, because she doesn't forget what she learns or her family.)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View }**

 **-Monday-**

 **[September 30th, 2005]**

 **(Richardson High School)**

I stared at Silvia in shock for a few more moments before going back to my seat in worry. I knew I should have talked to her on the weekend... wait... no... she said she always forgets her friends. Does that mean no matter what, she'll forget? There has to be something I can do... after all... I was able to become her friend once, I can do it again! Wait... but then every week I'd have to introduce myself and ask again. She'll even forget about what we've done or talked about... that sucks. What if she says or asks the same things repeatedly, that would be... annoying. I can't abandon her after the fun I had with her last week... she has no friends... we're both outcasts...

Mr. Takanashi stood up, "Everyone quiet down. Recently, someone hacked the vending machine for free soda, the school is offering a reward to those who turn in the one responsible. If any of you know who it is, please let one of the faculty or staff know."

I thought to myself, 'How could someone be hacking the vending machines?'

I kept looked at Silvia, wondering what she was thinking of me now. I bet I scared her since I approached her so casually... what if she yells at me to leave her alone during lunch? Ugh... well... I guess we'll see what happens.

* * *

 **-Lunch on Monday-**

 **(Roof)**

I took a deep breath before opening the door to the roof. Silvia sat where she always sat, eating her lunch when I walk out. She froze, almost getting into a defensive stance. I took a step back, raising my hands up to let her know I'm not there to hurt her.

I said to her nervously, "I'm sorry for coming up here... but can I eat with you?"

Silvia glared at me for a moment before softening her gaze and muttering, "If you want to..."

I sat near her like I used to last week, "You know... I used to sit with you like this last week?"

Silvia almost choked on her juice, "Y-You did!?"

I was about to take a bite out of my sandwich, "Uh huh."

I looked towards her, seeing her face is closer with a blush as she was on her hands and knees, looking at me in wonder, "Is that why I couldn't remember most of my lunches last week?"

I nodded slowly, "I guess you were telling the truth... you really can't remember."

Silvia looked so sad, "I'm sorry... I didn't want to forget you."

I ate my sandwich, "I know..."

Silvia sighed, "This is why I chose not to make any friends... all I'll do is harm them..."

I turned my head towards her, "Hey, I'll think of something, don't worry about it."

Silvia looked at me with a blush, "You will?"

I smiled kindly at her, "We're friends, right?"

Silvia looked so happy, nodding her head, "Yes! I... um... what's your name ?"

I sighed a bit, "My name is Rui."

That's how she and I became friends for another week... it's a lot easier than it was last week... but can I really do this every week?

* * *

 **-Tuesday-**

 **(Richardson High School-Vending Machines)**

I didn't have a drink for lunch, so I told Silvia I'd be late. On my way to the vending machines, I bumped into Jay again.

He staggered back, "Oops, sorry about that. Oh, hey, what's up dude?"

I shrugged, "Made a new friend with a girl. I've been trying to think of a way to help her."

Jay put money into a vending machine, "Oh, so you made a new friend?"

I looked aside sadly, "For a week..."

Jay didn't hear me as his soda can dropped, "What's that?"

I shook my head, "Never mind, how's your classes?"

Jay looked worried, "I've been... getting by. I freaking hate writing down notes or essays. I wish I could just remember everything without having to write."

I nearly jumped, "Oh my arceus... that's it!"

Jay looked completely lost, "What..?"

I put money in the money, "Nothing Jay. I just got a great idea that might work thanks to you."

Jay placed a hand on my shoulder, "Is this another prank?"

I froze for a moment, "...no."

Jay let go, "Good. I don't want you dragging us down."

I clenched my fist, hearing Jay leave the area before punching the vending machine. I really wish I could take that prank back... or to forget about it period. In the end, everyone else would remember it, so what would it matter?

* * *

 **(Roof)**

I went to the bookstore our school has in order to buy a light green covered diary. My heart began to race as I started to realize this could be seen as more than just a gift. What if she hates me, thinking I was trying to trick her?

No... I can't think like that, I have to give her this empty diary, it'll help her, "Silvia?" I called out, walking into the open.

She looked happy to see me, her food untouched, "Rui! I thought it'd be nice to not eat until you got here. What's that?"

I smiled at her, "A gift to you, something that could fix all your problems."

Silvia chimed excitedly, "What is it!?"

I pulled out the light green diary and handed it to her with a blush, "It's a diary, with it, you can write down everything you want to remember about your friends."

Silvia looked at it, rubbing her hands on the smooth cover, "I never... thought of that... thank you... Thank you!"

I looked aside bashfully, "It's nothing..."

Silvia quickly pulled out a pencil, "I'll write my first entry right now!"

I watched her, "Right now?"

Silvia nodded, "Yeah. Actually... why did you get me this?"

I sat at my spot, "I guess I'm being a bit selfish since I want us to be friends."

Silvia giggled as she read what she wrote aloud, "Today, Rui gave me a diary to write down my memories of friends I'll forget. Rui is pretty creepy and selfish..."

My jaw dropped, 'Seriously!? She wrote that?'

Silvia smiled warmly, "But he's really kind for getting me this. He cares about me because he's my friend."

I felt my face warm up from hearing that. It only got worse when she looked at me and giggled, commenting on my red appearance. I felt happy to know I helped her.

Silvia pulled out a piece of paper, "You want to go to the new cafe with me?"

I looked aside, "Sure... but we actually went there together last week."

Silvia looked a bit disappointed, "Oh... but we can still go... right?"

I smiled at her, patting her back to reassure her, "Yes."

Silvia looked at the paper, "Won't you be bored?"

I laughed a bit, "It's a cafe, we just go there to hang out and I loved what they served there. It'll let us hang out and get to know each other again."

Silvia looked at her diary and started writing, "I went to the cafe with Rui when he and I first became friends, despite that, he is willing to go with me again." she stopped speaking, smiling as she wrote more before closing it and getting up, "Ready to go?"

I stood up, stretching a bit before standing beside her, "Sure."

Silvia looked away, "Can we... go back to the room separately?"

I looked at her puzzled, "Why? We're friends."

Silvia looked down sadly, "Everyone talks badly about me... I don't want them to bad mouth you..."

I looked at the town, stepping towards the protective fencing, "They already do that. The prank was more of a message telling them to screw off. In the end, I pushed my friends away when the consequences came knocking at my door."

Silvia sighed, "Please..."

I looked at her, "Sure. It'll be like we never met. You go first, I'll head down second."

I listened as Silvia walked away and opened the door, "Thank you. We'll meet at the subway near the school."

I waved without looking, "You got it."

When she left, I stood there for a couple minutes until I heard the door open and looked to see Derek come towards me, "Rui? What are you doing up here?"

I shrugged, "Just hanging out."

Derek looked at the door, "I walked by some gardevoir, she looked as lifeless as an empty bag of chips. You say something to her?"

I shook my head no, "She was just up her for a moment, I don't know why she came. She never said a word to me."

Derek scratched his chin, disbelief written on his face, "Uh huh... then why are you so red?"

I felt my face, "I'm red? I thought I was blue."

Derek laughed a bit, "Don't be a smartass."

I shrugged again, smiling, "I didn't know an ass could be smart, maybe mine will start doing my homework since it's full of shit. Either way, I got to go back to class. See ya Derek."

Derek stepped aside, chuckling a bit, "Alright you bastard, get out of here."

I shook my head, still smiling, feeling as if our friendship healed a bit. I regret that prank now... If I never did it... the four of us would be hanging out like we used to... Instead, I forced a wedge in and cracked that bond we all worked hard to form. I haven't seen Anthony at all lately... I hope the guy is alright.

* * *

 **-After School-**

I waited for Silvia at the subway, leaning against a support. I looked around at all the other people, seeing how rare it is to see pokemon with humans. Not even as friends, which alarms me. There were a few, and one couple, but other than that, they were in groups of their own kind. It gave me a bad impression, even though I shouldn't have been thinking about it, but I started noticing the unspoken segregation. Do pokemon and humans like each other? I never thought about that before... I always hung out with my three friends. In my village, we were friends with all the kids there, whether or not they're pokemon or human didn't matter to us.

Silvia came into view, waving at me, "Rui!"

I walked over to her, ignoring those thoughts again, "Hey."

Silvia took out the flier, "Okay, let's go to the cafe... again."

I chuckled a bit, "Yeah!"

Silvia and I wandered around until I took the lead since I knew where the cafe is. I couldn't help but feel bad for Silvia... yeah, I wanted to be her friend, but when I think about it, it must be terrifying for her to know she'll forget all of this. I'm really happy I gave her that diary, it really seems to give our friendship hope...

Silvia pulled on my sweater, "Are you okay? You looked deep in thought."

I answered her swiftly, "I'm just happy we can be friends from now on."

Silvia looked down sadly, but had a small smile, "Yeah, maybe I'll keep forgetting... but with that diary... I feel as though it gives me a reason to try. You... you gave me hope."

Silvia looked at me, our eyes locked for a moment as we both blushed a bit. I could see it in her eyes... even though it seemed like such a small thing... I gave her... hope. All this time... she must have felt defeated... given up on the thought of ever having friends again, that's obviously why she gave up on it. Maybe I should try to find out more...

The cafe is open, and we were able to sit down to order some drinks. Looking around, I could see those familiar stares, making me feel uncomfortable until I noticed Silvia is completely oblivious to it. She is focused on me, staring at me with a... cute twinkle in her eye. I hadn't noticed, but I was smiling at her.

A waitress walked over to us, "Hello!"

I looked at her, seeing she's a human girl... actually, I think she goes to our school. I think she's a senior, so that explains her part time job here. Then again, last week they didn't have waitresses, so they must have been hiring. I could use a part time job... the extra money would help a bit.

The waitress girl giggled, "Am I too beautiful?"

I snapped back to reality, "Huh?"

I looked at Silvia to see a sad look, "Why were you staring at her Rui?"

I blushed, "I wasn't staring! I was lost in thought because I thought it would have been smart of me to apply here."

Silvia looked aside, "Yeah right..."

The waitress scratched her chin nervously, "Uh... sorry, I didn't mean to step between such a cute couple."

Silvia sat up straight, "We're just friends!"

I looked at our waitress, "Can we just get our menus?"

Our waitress bowed a bit, "I'll be right back, my name is Mitchell, I'm your server today."

I watched her leave before turning my attention back to Silvia. She looked upset, but kept herself in check as she looked at the different assortment of drinks. Was she bothered by me staring at her, or am I overthinking this?

I decided to ask, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Silvia looked at me over the top of her menu, "No, I won't pay for this."

I shot up, "That's not what I was going to ask you moocher!"

Silvia giggled a bit, "Then what is it?"

I put the menu down and took a deep breath, "What... what exactly can you remember about the accident that happened?"

Silvia gripped the edges of her menu tighter, "Does it... matter?"

I looked aside, "It could... I just want to help..."

Silvia put the menu down as well, sighing, "If my parents and a wide assortment of doctors couldn't help me... what makes you think you can?"

I looked at her without a second's hesitation, "Because I'm your friend."

Silvia eyes lightened up for a moment before looking aside with a blush, "Don't be silly."

I chuckled a bit, "I'll try not to, but seriously, at least tell me."

Silvia looked at the table, keeping her head down with a neutral look plastered on her face, "I remember running into a street crying. I heard a car horn and looked at the front license plate just before it hit me. I was lucky to survive... well... I used some of my powers to block some of the damage, but I hurt my head a bit. When I woke up, the world was hazy and there were bandages wrapped around my head. My mother was there and she looked so relieved to see I was awake. I knew who she was, even my dad was there but had to leave for work shortly after. My mother was asked to go to the front desk by a nurse and came back with a lot of kids that were my friends. I studied all of them and looked into my memory but all I could say was, 'Um... who are they?' and they all looked so... sad. The day I woke up was a Monday and I was hit by the car on Sunday. My mother told me I have anterograde amnesia, which seems to explain a lot when I looked it up. I just... don't know what happened that could have caused me to cry."

I bit my thumbnail lightly in thought, 'So she has anterograde amnesia? What is that? I'll have to look it up when I can... but if she was crying, then that meant something terrible must have happened involving her friends. I didn't live here for very long, so I have no idea who her old friends were.'

Silvia giggled, "You look lost in thought, it must be about me, hopefully it's about how cute I look."

I blushed a bit, "What?"

Silvia waved it off, "I'm just teasing, besides, we only just met, you can't care that much about me. Also... I rather we focus on our friendship than what happened to me in the past, after all, you're my first friend... well, the first I want to remember this badly."

I smiled a bit, "With your memory, how would you remember ever wanting another person to be your friend as badly?"

Silvia shook her head, "I wouldn't, so me saying that was a waste, huh?"

I pointed at her pocketbook, "Not when you can write it down."

Silvia pulled out her diary, writing into it, "You're far too kind."

That statement caught me off-guard, "What do you mean?"

Silvia put her diary away, "You've only know me for a week, yet you're being this kind to me. That amount of time is far too short for this to be genuine... but with you, I can tell it is. You're far too honest."

I pulled out my wallet to check if I had the money to pay, "Maybe I am..."

Silvia then asked, "There's a rumor about you and a prank, what's that about?"

I gripped my wallet tighter for a moment before feigning a smile, "It's nothing."

Silvia tapped the table, "Don't lie to me."

I looked at the table in disappointment, "I'm sorry..."

Silvia asked again, "So what's the prank about?"

I thought back to it and said, "Me and my friends... no... I, decided to pull a prank on the faculty at the school. It originally was going to be on one teacher but my anger got the better of me. It was meant to be harmless revenge, something to help me feel like I evened the score. The bastard teacher told everyone that I was trying to sneak into the lady's restrooms around the school. It was actually him, and I caught him going into one, so he turned it around on me. Him being a teacher, they believed him and I was sent to a month of detention because they had to believe a perverted piece of shit... As for the prank, we gave a plate of brownies to the teachers and gave them some intense diarrhea. They didn't appreciate that, and because my friends wanted to help me... they got in trouble as well. Mr. Takanashi wasn't directly affected by our prank, but he's one of that bastard's friends, I can tell he's eager to get me kicked out, even if he hides it so well."

Silvia frowned, "He doesn't seem like he's hiding anything."

Before I could answer, Mitchell came back, "You two know what you'll be getting?"

I looked at the the menu, "I'd like the graham hot chocolate please."

She wrote it down swiftly, "Whipped cream?"

I asked, "Is it free?" she nodded quickly, "Yes."

Mitchell looked at Silvia, "What about you?"

Silvia looked at the menu, "Um... Cheri Milkshake."

I shot up, "They have that!?"

Silvia nodded, pointing at it, "See?"

I looked at Mitchell, "Make that two and I'd still like my graham hot chocolate."

Mitchell smiled, finishing up what we wanted before taking our menus and walking away. The rest of our stay involved us talking about normal things instead of school, her amnesia, or my prank. I enjoyed spending time with her... she's a really awesome person outside of school. Hopefully she'll start making more friends so I'm not the only one she can talk to.

* * *

 **{Silvia's Point of View}**

 **-Thursday Night-**

 **(Silvia's Home)**

Rui ate lunch with me again today, but we haven't hung out since Tuesday. I'm not sad about it, i'm very happy to know I have someone like him in my life. My mother has been worried about me every day since the accident; all I'd do is come home and go to my room to study. I never smiled, I just put on my blank expression, even when my father is around, despite never seeing him because he works out of region right now. Now when I come home, I'm smiling a lot much to my mother's relief.

"I'm home!"

My mother is washing the dishes, "Silvia! How was school?"

I walked by her, smiling, "It was great! I ate lunch with my friend."

She dried her hands, "When will you let me meet him?"

I blushed a bit, "He's just a friend mom!"

She grinned at me, "With that reaction, you give your mother the chills."

I knew my mother was teasing me, so I continued walking, "You're so mean to me..."

My mother laughed, "Don't be like that Silvia!"

I giggled to myself, walking up to my room since my house has two floors. When I walked in, I put my pocketbook down on my desk and laid on my back. I stared at my ceiling while hugging my diary, thinking about my friend. I want to do everything I can to remember him, but how? He gave me the diary to write about my friends... how can I get myself to read it every Monday?

I sat up on my bed quickly, 'That's it! More reading!'

I sat at my desk, moving my pocketbook aside to make a poster that says, "Rui is a friend! Read the diary on your desk." I then put tape on the corners and put it on my door so I'll see it every morning in case I forget. I stared at the poster before laying my cheek on it, smiling with a blush. I have a friend.

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **-Friday-**

 **(Richardson High School-Vending Machine)**

Silvia and I ate lunch together every day so far, and today is no different. I just needed a drink, like always and Anthony ended up being at the vending machine. I didn't know what I should say to him, whether to joke, or just greet him.

I decided to greet him, "Hey Anthony."

He looked at me, "Oh... it's you. The bathroom peeper."

I looked aside angrily, "I didn't do that! I'm so sick of everyone saying that!"

Anthony stared at the vending machines, "Jay believes you still and so does Derek... even I do deep down, but you messed up Rui. If you just gave up on revenge, we'd all be in the same class."

I shook my head, "That wasn't going to happen the moment I caught him walking into the women's restroom. I couldn't just not say anything! That makes me just as responsible!"

Anthony looked aside angrily, "Tsk... whatever... I'm going back to class with Derek's soda."

I grabbed Anthony's shoulder, "If there's something wrong with you guys... you'd tell me right?"

Anthony looked a bit shocked, but quickly looked forward, "I've got nothing to say."

My grip on his shoulder tightened, "Anthony, you're not like this... tell me what happened."

Anthony shook his head, "I'm sorry Rui... "

Anthony forced himself out of my grasp and walked away, leaving me there to get my drink and head up to the roof in order to see Silvia. She sat there, waiting for me with two containers of food, is she really hungry today?

I said, "Hi." As I approached her.

She smiled at me, handing me one of the containers, "I brought you lunch!"

I blushed a bit, "You did? I bring my own lunch though..."

Silvia scratched her chin nervously, "I just figured it'd be boring to have the same thing everyday right?"

I opened the container and saw it was mashed potatoes with meatloaf, "This is what you had the first time I ate lunch with you."

Silvia smiled, "I bet it was tasty!"

I blushed a bit, "You gave me a tiny bit of meatloaf and it's the best lunch I've tasted in a long time."

Silvia nudged a little closer, "My mom made extra so I took it for you..."

I started eating, "Thank you... do you want half of my sandwich?"

Silvia smiled, "Of course!"

I ripped the sandwich I brought in half and gave it to her, "How's that?"

Silvia ate it first, smirking, "I've had better."

I laughed a bit, "I figured."

Silvia suddenly paused, "It's Friday..."

I stopped eating, pausing as well, "Yeah... it is..."

Silvia looked at the clouds, "Be honest... are you scared about Monday?"

I answered her honestly, "I used to be... but now you have your diary... and I'm positive you'll still want to be my friend."

Silvia looked reassured, eating again, "Thank you Rui... Thank you for being my friend... I will never forget you again..."

We continued eating in silence, but it felt like we didn't even have to speak. I just... felt happy to know she's my friend and... I'm important to her. I now she hasn't said it, but I can tell from how she talks to me or reacts. With the distance between me and my friends, it made me so happy to have her... and I'll do what I can to keep her as my friend.

* * *

 **(That's the end of this chapter, I hope it was better than the first. As time goes on, we'll see how the story develops as these two inevitably get closer and closer, despite the resets. As always, please review, favorite, or follow to support the story! ^_^)**


	3. Week 3

**Chapter 3: Week 3**

 **(Thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I have nothing to say yet, so on with the chapter.)**

* * *

 **{Silvia's Point of View}**

 **(Silvia's Home)**

 **-Monday-**

 **[October 7th, 2005]**

My eyes slowly flickered open as another Monday came. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes with a yawn. When my vision focused, the first thing I see is the poster on my door.

I got out of bed and walked over to it, reading what's on it to myself, 'Rui is a friend! Read the diary on your desk! Diary? What diary?'

I looked at my desk, seeing the said diary sitting there, waiting for me. I pulled my chair back and sat down, opening up the diary to the first page and started reading.

'Future me, if you forget about your friends, this diary is here to help you. Rui, our friend, gave this diary to us because he wants us to stay friends. He tried to say he's being selfish by doing it, but that's not true. He's a really kind person and will help us through this. You can trust him, and since you won't remember what he looks like, he's a human in our class and always wears a zip up sweater. You'll know him when you see him, he doesn't have any friends either. As proof, try to think of your lunches all last week, you won't remember them because our friend was there. He'll eat lunch with you on the roof every day. Enough about that, the next pages are about what we did with Rui.'

I turned the page, reading everything he and I did last week... and I can tell he's a kind person just from these entries. I can't wait to meet him... but the way this was written... no, that must be my imagination.

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **(Richardson High School-Hallway to Class)**

I felt so nervous heading towards homeroom... what if Silvia doesn't believe her own diary? No... that's not going to happen. She knows her own hand writing, how could that be fake? I don't even know what she wrote into the diary... what if it was about how I'm a creep? Well... I'm not a creep, everyone just thinks I am...

I then heard Silvia's voice, "Hey..."

I turned to see Silvia, she looked nervous, "Yes?"

She swallowed hard, "Uh... are you Rui?"

I flinched, "Do you remember me?"

Silvia looked aside, shaking her head, "I read my diary..."

I scratched the back of my neck, sighing, "I shouldn't have assumed that, sorry. Either way, yes. I'm Rui, and I'd like us to still be friends."

Silvia blushed before nodding vigorously, "Of course!"

I coughed, nudging my head to tell her there are other students nearby. She got the hint and put her head down, acting out her lifeless persona as she walked into class. I followed her in, sitting down but I noticed a strange mood in the room. Everyone spoke in a harsh whisper to each other, meaning a big rumor must have spread. I swear to god, if it involves me I'll be severely pissed off. I don't think it is, considering no one is giving me a dirty look, so what is it?

Our teacher, Mr. Takanashi, walked in, "Everyone to your seats, I have two announcements."

The girl sitting next to me squeaked, "I knew the rumor was true!"

Mr. Takanashi sat at his desk, coughing to gain our attention, "Recently, I have been thinking of switching seats around to better watch certain students. I have reason to believe some of you are cheating."

I thought to myself, 'Cheating? That's a sudden allegation, I mean, I can understand thinking some of these people cheat off their friends every once in a while, but is that really a problem. This seems... fishy.'

Mr. Takanashi continued, "I'll be moving you all but don't assume being placed in the front makes me believe you're guilty in any way. I just wanted to be clear about that, any questions?"

I raised my hand, "Can I ask why?"

Mr. Takanashi narrowed his eyes a bit, "Certain students have been performing... uncharacteristically well lately. That doesn't mean they're cheating, but we can't be too careful about this. Cheating is a severe offense in this school, remember?"

I looked down to avoid looking at him, "I understand, sorry for asking."

Then he said this, "No, I'm glad you ask Rui. Mr. Striker came to me with one of your old tests and said you copied an answer word for word from another student."

I instantly felt a chill run down my spine, "Mr. Striker said that?"

Mr. Takanashi nodded, "Yes, that's why I'm having you sit right in front of my desk when the new seats are given out after the second bit of news."

I could feel my heart race, 'Mr. Striker told him that!? That's a lie! Another... lie... that bastard... he's trying to get me expelled without using drastic measures. If I get caught cheating once, that's a month suspension... three times and I'm expelled.'

Mr. Takanashi looked at the door to our classroom as it slides open, "Ah, there she is. Our new student. This is Shay, she's a new student here at Richardson High School."

A human looking girl walked into the room, she has pale white skin, long black hair and piercing blue eyes. Frost seems to radiate from her exposed skin with icicles hanging from the tips of her hair. If I had to guess, I'd say she's taller than me since Mr. Takanashi is taller than me and she's almost his height. Her body is very slim with her breasts making a slight bump on her torso. She wore a sleeveless shirt, showing tattoos of skulls, chains, and roses on her arms, adding to her punk look. Like the other girls, she wore a button up white shirt with the dark gray skirt, except her sleeves are just cut off. Now that I noticed it... isn't that against the rules? I looked around the room to see other students are captivated by her beauty. She's not that beautiful...

She looked at everyone, a neutral look on her face, "Hello."

Mr. Takanashi told everyone, "Get up, it's time to assign our seats, Rui, you know where you're sitting."

I begrudgingly got up and took my new seat in front of Mr. Takanashi as everyone else moved to their news seats. In a way, it worked out for me because Silvia got the seat to my right, but the new girl got the seat to my left. That struck me as odd considering the circumstances behind the seat change. There's no way he'd assume this girl will cheat on her exams when Shay has only been here for three minutes. Does that make his reasoning nothing but a lie to disguise the fact he might want to find a way to get me expelled? I'm starting to feel like school is a nightmare that just won't let me wake up. Thankfully, that's everything that happened and the other classes went without a hitch except for the glances I received from the teachers periodically. I wonder if they're targeting Silvia as well, if so, I'll need to make sure to stop them from trying to suspend her.

* * *

 **(Roof)**

I went straight to the roof this time, ignoring my trip to the vending machines for a drink. Silvia was waiting for me, despite not knowing who I was completely. Her lunch looked delicious as always while mine is completely underwhelming. It felt like another Monday of us rebuilding our friendship from the ground up... except it was different. This is what I mean.

I looked at Silvia, "Your favorite lunch is meatloaf right?"

Silvia chuckled, "I think that's your favorite."

I looked aside bashfully, "Did you write that down too?"

Silvia froze, "No... I just remember someone saying they loved my mom's meatloaf... you're the only one I ate lunch with right?"

I looked at her, excitement building inside me, "Yeah! So you are starting to remember!?"

Silvia shuffled away nervously, "I'm not sure... I just remembered that one thing being said to me last week."

I watched Silvia pulled out her diary and write into it. I felt like I scared her with my sudden outburst, so I decided to be a little bit quieter and distant to fix that. The funny thing is... she pulled out that same flier again... but didn't ask me to go with her. She just stared at it and frowned before putting away. I could sense a mood shift as she stared at her empty container with a blank expression.

I asked her, "What's wrong?"

Silvia shook her head, "It's nothing."

I reached over and placed my hand on hers, "Hey, we're friends, it's okay to talk to me."

Silvia gently pulled her hand away, "I don't think friends put their hands on each other's... at least... I don't think so."

I blushed and turned my head to hide it, "I'm not sure myself... most of my female friends never were close to me."

Silvia looked at me the moment I said 'female' and asked, "Why did you say it like that?"

I looked at her, completely oblivious to what she was asking, "What do you mean?"

Silvia looked into my eyes, "You said female... as if avoiding the word girl to thus avoid girl friend being used side by side in the same sentence."

I raised a brow, scratching my chin nervously, "That was... oddly specific."

Silvia flared up, "Now you're avoiding my question!"

I put my hands up defensively, "I'm not avoiding it!"

Silvia narrowed her eyes, "Then answer it."

I felt a bead of sweat go down my forehead from how nervous I felt, "Well... I just... hate the word girlfriend..."

Silvia pressed further, "Why?"

I looked away sadly, "I don't want to say why..."

Silvia opened up her diary and put the pencil to paper but didn't write, instead saying aloud, "Rui does not think of me as a friend because he doesn't trust me."

I looked at her in shock, "Don't write that!"

Silvia looked at me with one eye, "Then talk, we're friends right?"

I clenched my hands, facing an ultimatum, "I... had a girlfriend last year... but she broke up with me because of the rumors and lies... She moved away during the summer and everyone seems to have forgotten she ever existed..."

Silvia suddenly jumped up, "I remember!"

I turned my gaze to the sky, "What did you remember?"

Silvia rubbed her temples thinking, "I remember a... ugh... was she a tall girl with long blonde hair? Mel... Melony! That was her name right!?"

I was genuinely surprised, "Yeah... how do you know her?"

Silvia closed her eyes, rubbing her temples, "When I think back... I can see her walking, smiling... but someone is missing in those memories... you. You're missing in all those memories."

I smiled a bit, "It's kind of cool how your memory lost is able to make you remember things more clearly in regards to non-friends."

Silvia didn't speak, instead she wrote into her diary. I always found myself wondering what she wrote into it... but it's hers to keep and remember things... One things for sure, she uses it for me. I don't know why when she could be friends with anyone she wants to now... I mean... they'll question why she needs a diary to remember them, but that can easily be explained right? Does she just naturally trust me? If so, why? I know we've been friends for two weeks... but why? Am I special to her?

I shook my head to rid me of those thoughts. She'll make new friends eventually and I'll have to either share my time with her... or watch her slowly leave my life... That's such a sad thought... but if she's happy, a friend will be happy regardless right?

* * *

 **-Tuesday-**

 **(Richardson High School-Hallway 1st Floor)**

I down a flight of stairs, looking for a restroom since the second floor had to close all of them for repairs. Some genius decided to be a douche and brake all the toilets and sinks with some weird clogging substance. I don't even want to begin thinking of what could be clogging those drains. All I know is someone said they saw a hand come out of one of those toilets... that alone sent shivers up my spine.

Lost in my thoughts, I bumped into the new girl, "Sorry."

Shay rolled her eyes, "Are you blind?"

I glared at her, "Only on Tuesdays you bitch, pfft."

I pushed past her, but she followed me, "Hey, don't walk away from me asshole."

I flipped her off, "Fuck off."

Shay aggressively grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn to face her, "You better stop acting like a dick before I tell Mr. Takanashi."

I snickered a bit, "What, are we in grade school? Oh no... you're a tattletale. I'm so scared."

Shay smacked me, "Don't mock me!"

I licked the inside of the cheek she smacked, "Right... girl... I should just walk away."

Shay smacked me again, "No, just stand there and take this like a man."

I yelled, "What the fuck is your problem!?"

Shay laughed, "Nothing, I just wanted to piss you off."

I turned around, walking again but she forced me to face her, "What is it!?"

Shay smirked, "You dating anyone?"

I said, "No."

She grabbed my arm to stop me from preemptively turning, "Why's that?"

I took a deep breath, calming down, "Look, I'm tired, it's the morning, I need to go take a piss, can I please just go?"

Shay took a step back, "Ew... you didn't need to tell me that."

I ignored her, walking away before she could stop me. I'm thankful that Shay didn't stop me nor did she follow. That girl is not normal... and something in my gut is telling me she is bad news in all the wrong ways. I know that sounds stupid to read, but there is such thing as a person being good bad news... it's all a matter of perspective. The fact she is new to our class and sits next to me makes her very suspicious, not to mention this entire encounter. What was her goal? Only time will tell... and when it does tell, will it be good or bad?

* * *

 **-Thursday-**

 **(Roof)**

Silvia and I were back to being as close as we were last week. It felt nice being this close again and having her bring me lunches. I know it sounds like I'm mooching off her, but I'm really not. We went to the movie theater after school yesterday and it was nice. It wasn't a date, but... it felt like one when we were watching the movie. I think our friendship is starting to get complicated, especially when she said her mother wanted to meet me. I immediately felt like we were a couple when we really weren't.

Our peaceful lunch is cut short when the roof door opened and Shay walked through, noticing us immediately, "Would you look at that. Two love birds eating lunch together, how cute."

I whispered to Silvia, "Ignore her, she's just trying to start trouble."

Shay walked over to stand in front of me, "What did you say to her?"

I looked aside, a bit annoyed by her presence, "Nothing."

Shay smirked, "My dad was right about you." That got my attention, "He said you were a total bitch, but I never believed it until now."

Silvia got mad, "Don't insult my friend you cunt!"

Both of us are shocked to hear her yell that, but the shock lasted a mere moment for Shay as she turned her gaze to Silvia, "I'll do whatever I want to this perverted piece of shit. My dad said he was a peeper, bet he never told you that."

I stood up, shoving her away, "Who the fuck is your dad!?"

Shay looked down, brushing herself, "Do you really need to ask? I think you know full well who my dad is, then again, you probably never heard my last name."

I didn't want to believe it, "You're that disgusting pervert's daughter?"

Shay got mad, "My father is not a disgusting pervert, you are!"

Silvia cut in, "Who's this girl's father?"

Shay looked at her, "My name is Shay Striker. Mr. Striker is the one who found out this sack of shit was wandering into women's restrooms around the school."

I yelled, "That was a lie! Your fucking father did! I caught him doing it and the bitches that work here didn't believe me!"

Shay smirked, "You are just sad, what kind of man can't own up to what he's done? I can understand why an ugly ass like you would peep, after all, no girl would be stupid enough to date you."

Silvia screamed, "Shut your fucking mouth! He is not ugly!"

I looked at Silvia in shock, "Silvia, calm down. Don't fall into her trap, she's just trying to get to yo- mmph!"

Shay grabbed my shoulders, pulling me into a kiss in front of Silvia. To add to the effect, she even had her tongue out when I pushed her away, covering my mouth in shock. I've never seen Silvia look so... mortified, but that quickly changed to anger as Shay was thrown back with Psychic.

Shay got up, snickering, "What's wrong? Mad I kissed him before you did? Trust me, you wouldn't have been impressed. Then again, you creatures sure are tough with those powers right? That's why he'll never like you, you're nothing but a creature to him."

Silvia visibly shook from her... racist words, but said, "Just get out of here before I lose control."

I frowned, looking at Silvia worriedly, "Silvia..."

Shay turned and left without uttering a word as I tried to comfort Silvia. She didn't want to speak, but her face said it all, she's upset and hurt. I kept trying to get her to talk to me, but she wouldn't say anything, she'd just nod or shake her head to respond. Before I knew it, lunch ended and we needed to go back to class where Shay waited for us. She openly winked at me, making sure Silvia saw it to salt the wound a little more. I kept my eyes on the board or my desk, doing anything in my power to ignore her but... the kiss ran in my head over and over. What can I do to stop her?

* * *

 **(School Grounds)**

After class ended, I walked with Silvia until we got to the subway, "Silvia, are you okay?"

Silvia wouldn't look at me, but she asked, "Did you... like kissing her?"

I shook my head, "I don't like her and the kiss sucked, she tasted like a moldy sandwich."

Silvia giggled a bit, "I guess you would know what that tastes like."

I smiled at her, "Hey, you're my friend first and foremost, you know that right?"

Silvia nodded, hugging me suddenly, "Thank you. I promise to never forget you again."

I rubbed her back before gently pushing her shoulders to separate us, "Never make promises you can't keep."

Silvia blushed, "I'll remember not to."

We ended up just smiling at each other before going home. Today was a long day...

* * *

 **-Friday-**

 **(Richardson High School-Vending Machines)**

I knew Silvia had my lunch covered, but I felt really thirsty today. A bottle of water is definitely something I needed for lunch. Little did I know trouble in the form of Shay was waiting for me there.

Shay had that same smirk, "You're really easy to track, you know that?"

I ignored her, going to a vending machine only to find it sold only soda. That wasn't what I wanted, plus soda is too expensive at this school. I tried to go to the next one, but Shay body blocked me. She had this look on her face, that told me shes egging me on to assault her in some way. She's just as crooked as her father, hell, I can see the resemblance now. They're both assholes and she might be just as much of a pervert as her father, the little bitch.

Shay pulled out her phone, showing a picture of me and her kissing, "Let's say I let it slip that we kissed, what do you think will happen?"

My fearful reaction was all it took for her to continue, pushing forward with that same smirk. I wanted to smack that look off her face... but I knew of the consequences of doing so...

I felt my back press up against the wall behind me as Shay pinned me there, "Your little creature isn't here to help you, which is sad considering it's fun to make her so mad."

I looked aside sadly, "Leave Silvia out of this, she's done nothing wrong."

Shay whispered, "On the contrary, she's done one thing wrong, she tried to make me back off. That is unforgivable to me because some _thing_ tried to tell me what to do."

I glared at her, "So you are racist towards pokemon."

Shay scoffed, "They're pokemon, animals, plain and simple. What, do you actually like her? Is that what's happening between you two?"

I avoided eye contact, "No..."

Shay leaned to my ear, "I can make all those rumors go away; I can get my father to admit that he was wrong about you being the pervert."

I felt a little scared, "It really wasn't me. Your father did it, I swear."

Shay whispered, "No one needs to know that, just do as I say and Mr. Takanashi will stop trying to get you suspended. You know he thinks you're a cheater, right?"

I gently pushed her away from me, "I don't need your help, but please... leave me alone."

Shay poked my chest, "Are you sure you don't want my help? I just offered to get rid of all your problems."

I looked at her, "At the cost of my freedom, and I know people like you can't be trusted."

I heard Derek's voice, "Get away from him."

I looked to my left to see Derek leaning against the entrance, "Derek?"

Shay pulled back, looking at him, "You're one of this guy's friends. How much did you hear?"

Derek smiled to himself, "All of it, I've been here the whole time, stealth is my specialty."

I raised a brow, "Specialty? Also, what happened to not wanting to be around me?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Don't be a douche, I'm here to save you."

Shay laughed, "You can't save him, my father will always be believed over two students."

Derek looked her over, "You look so shallow."

Shay flinched, "Shallow? How the hell am I shallow?"

Derek walked over to us, "I can tell just by looking at you you're only doing things for your own benefit. Like those tattoos, they're just for attention, aren't they? Then there's your daddy issues or lack there of since you love to suck him off to get what you want I bet."

Shay got in his face, "Shut your fucking mouth, I do not suck my father off!"

Derek laughed, "Oh shit, did I hit a nerve there little bitch?"

Shay tried to smack him, "Shut your trap before I tell on you!"

Derek ducked underneath it, "Oh really? Trying to benefit your shallow ass more? Next you'll give a titty fuck for an A. I almost pity you."

Shay punched him in the gut, "Stop mocking me!"

Derek rubbed his stomach, "Was that it? I thought a slut like you would have strong muscles from all the hand jobs you give."

Shay flinched, "You... fine... you want to piss me off, then I'll leave and make your life a living hell."

When Shay left, I said, "Thanks..."

Derek pat my shoulder, "No problem. I'll see you around."

I watched Derek leave me there before grabbing my water bottle from a vending machine. Silvia wondered what took me so long, so I told her exactly what happened. I don't understand why some people are racist to each other when life is about working together... isn't it? In fact... I worry about Silvia because one day she's going to get a boyfriend right? I mean... she has to eventually... and she has the diary to remember him. I just wonder what kind of guy she'll date.

* * *

 **{Silvia's Point of View}**

 **-Sunday Night-**

 **(Silvia's Home)**

I couldn't stop myself from pacing and rereading my diary over and over again. I don't know why, but that stupid bitch has me so paranoid about Rui... I know I'll forget him... but maybe... maybe I'll remember him better if I read my diary thoroughly every night before Monday. I need to remember him... because I know he's important to me as my friend. I'll write this last entry before the person I was towards him is possibly gone forever...

"Dear future self, a girl named Shay is trying to ruin our friendship with Rui. She's an evil stupid bitch that forced him into a kiss in front of us. I know this sounds like jealousy... maybe it is, but that's not important. She's trying to harm our friend, so you have to do what you can to help him. Please..."

I closed my diary and turned off my light before stripping into my pajamas. I laid on my bed, feeling my chest shard beat a little faster when Rui crosses my mind.

I closed my eyes, letting a tear drop down, 'Please... I don't want to forget him again...'

* * *

 **(That ending was a little sudden... but I think it's showing how Silvia feels pretty well. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as Shay continues to try and harm our heroes... if you can call them heroes... As for her father, he'll be making an appearance soon. Please review, favorite and follow to support the story.)**


	4. Week 4

**Chapter 4: Week 4**

 **(Thanks everyone for reviewing and I also like the formula of my stories too, even if the formula is a little more different than what you think it is right now. I'll try to make that more apparent, but I'm not really sure how to. Either way, on with the story!)**

* * *

 **{Silvia's Point of View}**

 **-Monday-**

 **[October 14th, 2005]**

 **(Silvia's Home)**

When my eyes flickered open, I felt... differently. Once I stood up, it hit me. I remember a bit of what happened last week, but what does that mean? I walked to my door only to see a poster of a message saying 'Rui is a friend, read the diary on our desk!' I could remember a little bit about him... oh my arceus... I can remember his clothes! I immediately walked to my desk and picked up the diary, eagerly reading through it. Then... I came across a page about a new girl named Shay who's causing trouble... I felt angry to read that she kissed Rui... but the way I put it makes me wonder... do I love him?

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **(Rui's Home)**

I woke up early to take my shower and get my lunch ready because I know Silvia wouldn't bring it today. On my way to the kitchen I walked by my parent's old room and looked inside. It's pitch black, so I turned the light on and looked at the untouched room. Pillows are laying on the ground with sheets everywhere in disarray from their final fight. A broken picture frame of the three of us laid on the floor in front of the empty closet with cloth hangers left there holding nothing. That familiar feeling of yearning clawed at my heart because I miss my parents... which is understandable. I just hope they're doing well...

* * *

 **(Outside School Grounds)**

On my way to school, I noticed Silvia running which is weird considering she never runs to school. What alarmed me even more is when she full fledged tackled me in a hug onto the sidewalk. Let's just say cement is not the most comfortable thing to fall on, and I think my ass is broken.

Silvia chimed, "Rui!"

I groaned, "Ack! I think you broke my hips! Wait, how much do you remember?"

Silvia smiled at me, "I little bit more, I honestly remember you asking me that last week!"

I felt happiness swell in my chest, hugging her unintentionally, "That's great Silvia!"

Silvia hugged me back, warmth radiated from her chest, making me ask, "Why do I feel an oven?"

Silvia pulled back, blushing hard, "That's just my chest shard, it's our heart."

I looked at the red crystal like shard sticking out from her shirt, the buttons are undone to let it out freely with the top button slipped through to keep her cleavage from showing, "Can I... touch it?"

Silvia shook her head no, "I think we should go inside for homeroom, people might be staring."

She quickly grabbed my hand, helping me up and leading me to the homeroom. It felt weird and I know other students stared at us... but I felt happy... When we got to class, I noticed Shay wasn't there yet. That struck me as odd considering she'd usually be here to taunt us in some way, but her absence seems to be far more disturbing.

Then Mr. Takanashi walked in and said, "Rui, Silvia, may I speak to you two for a second?"

I looked at him suspiciously, seeing a stern look on his face, "Yes sir." I replied.

Silvia got up, acting lifeless, "Of course sir."

We walked into the hall and he asked, "Silvia, do you believe Rui is cheating off you?"

Silvia's head shot up, a shocked expression present on her face as she slowly shook her head no, "No."

Mr. Takanashi reached into his bookbag, "Shay came to me last Friday, saying you two were cheating off each other. I know you would never do that Silvia, so I have a sick feeling she's wrong about you. Then there's you, Rui, who I believe could have been cheating off Silvia."

I crossed my arms, "What makes you think that sir?"

He pulled out two math tests, one of which is mine and the other is Silvia's, "You two got the same grade and answers wrong on this test. That can't be a coincidence."

I looked at them, "Sir, this is a math test, plus you can check the work we did on the paper to show how different we are."

Mr. Takanashi looked them over, "What do you mean exactly?"

I held my hand out, "May I see my test?"

He handed me it, "Alright."

I looked it over, "See here? I forgot that it was a negative number so I ended up getting the whole equation wrong."

Silvia looked it over, "Wait... What did I put for my test?"

Mr. Takanashi gave Silvia's test to me so we compared them side by side, "Wait... we didn't get the same questions wrong. Look, I got number 4 wrong and Silvia got number 5 wrong."

Mr. Takanashi grunted, "Hm?"

I showed them, "See? We don't even represent our work the same way, how could you accuse us like this? You're our teacher, we're supposed to trust you and yet you tried to get me suspended because of someone committing a baseless accusation."

Silvia frowned, "He's right sir, you should have looked at our tests beforehand."

Mr. Takanashi bit his lip, "Yeah... you're right... Now that I think about it... Rui isn't the type of person to do what Mr. Striker says. Tell me, why is he so hell bent on expelling you?"

I looked at him with a serious expression, "I found him walking into a girls restroom last year and spun it on me. He knew you guys would believe him over me. The prank was retaliation because you all believed a lie and I felt like I deserved something."

Mr. Takanashi looked disgruntled, but he sighed, "Alright, you two have proven your case. Get back into class."

Silvia and I did with Mr. Takanashi behind us, sitting down with the rest of the class murmuring about our sudden talk in the hallway. People just love gossip, it's really annoying how quickly these idiots flock to it in order to ignore their lives. I just don't get why, but maybe it's better for me not to. Something I did notice the rest of that day... is Silvia staring at me a lot. When I'd look at her, she'd quickly shift her gaze to the front or her diary. Her happy glimpse in her eyes were gone, replaced with a hint of want... but I just didn't know what it meant. Even if I did, I would question it... after all, I'm not special...

* * *

 **-Thursday-**

 **(Richardson High School - Roof)**

The week has been a bit of a mood killer for both of us because of Mr. Takanashi saying I cheated off of Silvia. Strangely, I wasn't worried about that, instead I found myself more worried about Silvia because she's paced back and forth in front of me since Tuesday. She keeps muttering to herself in a language I just could not understand.

She bit one of her three fingers, "Geoi 'Rui, noiv deo gi.' Nom... ge voi falu..." **(Gardevian translation-"I'll say, 'Rui, go out date me.' No way... he would freak out..." first part is direct translation but she means go out with me.)**

I raised a brow asking, "Hey, are you okay? You keep pacing like that and I'll get anxiety."

Silvia stopped for a moment before looking at me, "I'm sorry... I'm just... worried about school..."

I knew that was a lie, "Silvia, if there's anything wrong you can tell me."

Silvia looked at me, I noticed a longing in her eyes, "I wish you understood..."

I was oblivious to what she meant, "Hm?"

Silvia bit her lip before sighing, "Rui... can we go out to... the cafe after school today... please?"

I noticed her voice is very shaky, a dark blush present on her face as she looked like she was going to cry. We've gone to the cafe together plenty of times, why would she be so nervous now... oh my arceus... does she mean as a date!? Wait... no, I can't think like that because then I'll freak out. She and I are just... she whimpered, waiting for my answer... it has to mean a date...

I said, "Yes."

Silvia looked aside, avoiding eye contact as she shakily asked, "As... friends... right?"

I smiled a bit, "It can be however you want us to go as."

Silvia froze, looking at me before a smile crept on her face, "Even though I'm a... pokemon?"

I shook my head, "I don't care that you're a gardevoir. If you're willing to date a human like me, then why not?"

Silvia looked at the ground, "I was scared you'd date Shay if I didn't... make my move... as my mother said you would. She told me to ask you out if I really liked you."

I was appalled to hear that, "Your mother told you to ask me out?"

Silvia walked over and I thought she was going to sit next to me. She didn't, Silvia sat on my lap instead, her legs along my sides as her forehead touched mine. This is going way too fast for me, we haven't even gone on the date yet. She stared into my eyes, trying to find any sort of... I don't know... regret maybe? It just felt awkward having a gardevoir on your lap, staring into your eyes with a searching expression.

Silvia finally spoke, "She said that if I don't try to be your girlfriend, I'll regret it in my soul when you date someone else. Humans don't like pokemon... but you were different, we were... friends." I felt her hand on mine, "Very close friends..."

I could feel my blush develop, "Uh... Silvia... you're going a little farther than I like right now. We just decided to date... can you at least wait until school is over before being so... I don't know, aggressive?"

Silvia got off me, sitting next to me, "Gardevoirs are a lot more assertive and pushy than I am. I couldn't afford to be thanks to my amnesia... but you gave me hope." She pulled out the diary, a hope filled smile on her face as she gazed at the cover, "You gave me a life I can be happy about now... thank you."

I smiled at her, "No problem Silvia. Come on, it's time for class."

Silvia grumbled, "I hate going back to class..."

I helped her up, "Don't be grumpy, you might throw everyone off. Hahaha."

Silvia smiled at that, heading to the door first before pausing. She looked at me, holding her hand out towards me. I graciously took hold of it and escorted her back to class, big smiles on our faces as everyone looked on in shock. In my mind, all of them can go jump off a cliff because she's mine. No one has the right to tell me who I can or can't date, even Mr. Takanashi was shocked. Then, I noticed something I never thought I'd see in his eyes towards me. Respect. It felt good to see that from him.

* * *

 **(Cafe)**

Silvia and I sat side by side instead of across each other. I could tell she is a lot happier and I wonder how much she'll remember me... For all I know... this could last the next few days and then... she forgets all of it. I know she has her diary, but what if the feelings are gone? You can't love a stranger just because you wrote about them in the past. It's not the same.

Silvia laid her head on my shoulder, "Can we share ice cream?"

I snickered a bit, "What are you trying to do? Get accidental tongue on tongue action?"

Silvia bit my shoulder, "Don't be a jerk, it wouldn't be an accident."

I grimaced from the bite, "Ow, Jesus you have sharp teeth."

Silvia kissed my shoulder, "Sorry, gardevoir are typically carnivorous... but we are omnivores like humans."

I decided to ask, "What are you allergic to?"

Silvia said, "Nothing, what about you?"

I replied quickly, "Nothing."

Silvia poked her list, on it was a large sundae, "Can we share this?"

I felt my jaw drop at the price, "Holy crap, that thing costly 24 dollars!"

Silvia tugged my arm gently, a cute begging expression on her face, "Pweeeeeease?"

I blushed a bit, "Pwease? Don't you mean please?"

Silvia kept her cute expression, "No... Pwease is cuter."

I looked at the picture if the sundae seeing an 8 scoop sundae with hot fudge, brownie pieces, graham crackers and chocolate straws in it... it looked delicious and says if two people finish one together then it's free... I am one hundred percent sure I could eat... some of it. There is no way we could finish it because Silvia is slim... very slim... with nice... hips... okay, bad thoughts.

I finally broke down, "Okay."

Silvia stuck her tongue out cutely, "Yay!"

It's nice to see Mitchell again as our waitress, and even better to see her face when we ordered that Super Deluxe Fudge Graham Sundae. She said she'll make sure to have our receipt ready for when we give up. Silvia said she'll eat as much as she can with my help and even if we fail, she'll be happy to know we tried. If I'm honest... this felt incredibly awkward due to her quick affection. I know it's a date, but she's all over my right arm and shoulder. Shouldn't she be embarrassed by us dating or is that just a human thing?

I asked Silvia, "Aren't you embarrassed?"

Silvia looked confused, "What do you mean?"

I blushed, "You're so close to me this entire time, so shouldn't you feel just as embarrassed as I am?"

Silvia pulled away, giving me a little bit of space, "I'm sorry... I forget how different dating is for pokemon and humans. Gender roles varies from pokemon to pokemon unlike humans. For gardevoirs, we tend to be a female dominated society so I'm more likely to be pushy..."

I could tell Silvia was embarrassed about explaining this... and she probably felt bad, "Hey, it's alright." I pulled her into a hug by wrapping my arm around her.

She blushed, looking up at me while resting her head on my shoulder, "Happy we're both embarrassed now?"

I snickered a bit, "I guess so."

Silvia's face fell to a frown as she whispered, "So many people are staring at us in disgust..."

I glanced around the room, noticing the stares she spoke of, "Yeah, but just ignore them."

Silvia buried her face into my arm, mumbling into it, "How can I? I can feel their emotions..."

I pat her head, feeling my embarrassment rise, "Ignore them... focus on mine if you have to."

Silvia smiled into my arm, "Your feelings are so warm, it's nice."

Looking at her, I couldn't see how these people can feel that way about me and her... she looks so adorable. I did notice most of the disgusted stares turned into small smiles. I even noticed a few pokemon with those disgusted stares... why would they feel disgusted? Why bother being racist against each other? I don't understand why adults fight and yet they act so mature. What's mature about using a piece of paper to fight each other or gaining the upper hand? Is it mature because adults came up with it to have a sense of 'maturity' about them because they signed a useless document I could use to wipe my ass? Albeit that paper would probably give me a rash, but it's a better use to be honest, after all, adults betray each other all the time no matter how many papers they sign. Look at all the marriages or military treaties adults turned their backs on. To make it worse, they love to 'teach us' to become one of them, single minded selfish individuals who never accomplish anything on our own but we act like we do. I can tell our future may involve some hardships due to these horrid people... but I know she and I can handle it.

Our sundae arrived while we hugged like that and Mitchell had to say something, "Aw, you two look so cute together!"

Silvia blushed, "Thank you."

Mitchell decided to tease us, "So... should I give you both a spoon, or will you two share one~?"

I blushed bright red at that, "Just give us both a spoon damn you..."

Mitchell started laughing as Silvia took the first scoop and immediately began swallowing it by the spoonful. I was expecting Mitchell to make a swallow joke, but I don't think she was able to stomach it. Heh... ***kricketot chirp* *** **kricketot chirp* *** **kricketot chirp*** fuck all of you, that was a good one. We made sure all the scoops of ice cream are vanilla because it was our favorite flavor. I admit, the ice cream is a lot better than anything I've purchased from the grocery store. That in of itself is quite surprising. 10 giant scoops, thick pieces of hot fudge brownies, chocolate syrup, and graham crackers for 25 dollars? Hell yeah this is worth it! The entire sundae is presented atop a circular tray with a deep dish to catch the melting ice cream to prevent spillage. The scoops are arranged in a spike with three layers, the bottom circle has 5 scoops, the middle layer has 3 and the top layer has 2. Chocolate syrup drips from under each of the scoops with the hot fudge going down it from the very top with a graham cracker stuck into each of the scoops. The chocolate straws are stuck into the top two scoops down the center of each, and I think it's to drink the liquid ice cream once it starts collecting on the bottom. The brownies formed a circle around the 5 giant scoops on the bottom layer.

I ended up muttering this while eating, "This is so good~"

Silvia moaned, "Did you try making a graham fudge sandwich?"

I looked at her, "No, wh- ahck!"

She shoved the small remains of her graham fudge sandwich in my mouth, "I didn't want to finish it myself."

She winked at me as I continued to choke on the sandwich until I could bite it in half. This gardevoir could have killed me... okay, that would be an overreaction. She's just teasing me because she had her spit on this. what a weird way to do an indirect kiss, like holy hell, what if she pushed it too far?

Silvia noticed how bad it was and rubbed my back, "Will you be okay?"

I panted a bit, "Ugh, I think the graham scratched the roof of my mouth... so other than the taste of blood, I'm fine. Haha..."

We were only ten minutes in and about 6 of the scoops were gone along with half of the graham crackers. The brownie pieces were being devoured by Silvia, while I focused on the scoops. I felt like we were going to win until thirst hit me hard. I used the chocolate straw to drink the melted ice cream for relief and got hit with my third brain freeze. It passed by quickly so I continued eating, finishing the graham crackers since Silvia was tired of them. Twenty minutes in and I started getting to my limit but Silvia ate away despite being so slim... but her stomach did begin to bump a little bit. I felt my eye twitch as the thought of a baby came to my mind.

Silvia looked at me, "Are you full?"

I shook my head, "Me? Full? Never... ugh... ***burp*"**

Silvia started laughing, "Ew! Hahahaha!"

Silvia got to the last scoop with nothing but it and the scoop remaining. I drank the rest of the liquid ice cream so it was up to Silvia. Everyone present in the cafe began watching as we neared completing the sundae in one go with the two of us. Silvia dug in and without giving up, she finished it off and I was amazed. Silvia's stomach had a visible bump... but she was fine... I think?

Mitchell and everyone started clapping until Mitchell said, "Good job guys! We'll have to make the challenge harder for the next two to try it!"

I rubbed Silvia's back, "Are you okay? You look woozy."

Silvia put on a strong face, "I'm fine but I think I ate too much. Can you walk with me home?"

I nodded, helping her up, "Sure, let's go."

Silvia whispered to me, "Hey Rui..."

I asked her, "What is it?"

Silvia smiled with a blush, "Thank you for going on this date with me."

I just smiled and helped her walk out of the cafe. Silvia needed me to carry her most of the way home. Luckily, she's able to make herself weightless due to her powers, so the task proved to be easy. Her mother looked very happy to see me, but I decided to go home immediately. Today was a great day.

* * *

 **-Friday-**

 **(Richardson High School - Vending Machines)**

I was hoping to see one of my friends at the vending machines to tell them the good news, and I did. Jay was there... but he didn't look happy.

Jay looked sad, "Rui... you won't believe what happened..."

I laughed a bit, "You started dating someone and it turned out to be a dude?"

Jay shook his head, "Derek was stabbed last night while walking home... he's in the hospital. They say he hasn't woken up since."

I felt like a spear just hit me in the heart, "Are you... serious?"

Jay solemnly nodded, "He's alive at least... he just hasn't woken up."

I asked him, "Do they know who did it?"

Jay shook his head no, "There's not much to go by, it happened during the middle of the night and there aren't any witnesses. I don't know all the details myself, but I have a bad feeling about it."

One person came to mind as I whispered, "Shay..."

Jay raised a brow, "What did you say?"

I snapped out of my train of thought, "Sorry. Just thought of someone. Is Anthony Okay?"

Jay sighed, "He didn't come to school, he's visiting him with his family. You know how close they are since his parents adopted Derek when he was young."

I looked aside sadly, "Yeah... when his parents died in that snowstorm..."

Jay leaned against one of the vending machines, "It's sad too, he just got a girlfriend. Pretty girl, her name's Chalice."

I asked, "Does Chalice know?"

Jay nodded, "She's not upset by it, they got together yesterday. So she doesn't feel any real connection yet."

I scratched my chin, feeling a bit suspicious, "Really? Now that doesn't seem normal. Surely she should have been at least saddened to hear about this."

Jay pat my shoulder, "Rui, his girlfriend wouldn't just stab him, that's ridiculous. Either way, I gotta go. Peace man."

I watched Jay leave, waving a bit, "Bye Jay. Good luck with class."

As I grabbed my drink from the vending machine, I couldn't help but think she must've had a hand in it... No... what kind of person would do that? That's a horrible thing to do, even Shay wouldn't do that... would she?

* * *

 **-Saturday-**

 **(Silvia's House)**

I told Silvia about what happened to Derek and she tried to make me feel better by hanging out with me today. Little did I know it was an excuse to get me to meet her mom. I felt shy because this is her mother... if she hates me, I'll never be allowed back at her house ever again. It could ruin my whole relationship with her. Silvia's mother met us at the door and waved at her daughter as I tried desperately to pull away as Silvia dragged me with her. Her arms wrapped tightly around my arm as my nervousness made me sweat bullets.

Silvia's mother smiled warmly at me, "So you're the young man my daughter became friends with. I knew she liked you from day one."

I scratched the back of my neck nervously, "Really? I always thought she didn't like me as anything but a friend."

Silvia's mother leaned in, whispering with her hand up to block the sound from Silvia, "Trust me, a mother knows when her daughter is really into a guy. Hee hee~"

Silvia pushed her away, "Mother, you're embarrassing me!" It was really cute to see Silvia act this way.

Silvia's mother laughed a bit, "You kids always have to make things so complicated. Come on in, I made lunch!"

Silvia groaned a bit, "Thank arceus she didn't try to say anything worse."

I rubbed her back, "How much worse can it get?"

Silvia let out a deep sigh, "Much worse... but I'm getting some nice new clothes after this!"

I gave her an unimpressed look, "You dragged me here just to get new clothes?"

Silvia perked up, "No! I wanted you to meet her... it's just... I had an ulterior motive... heh." Silvia scratched her chin with a nervous chuckle.

I shook my head, "You're full of shit."

Silvia hung her head, "Sorry... but you gotta get in there, so move!"

Silvia literally got behind me and pushed me into the house. Her mother is extremely nice but I wondered why her father wasn't home. Is he too busy with work or something? I guess that really isn't any of my business since it's their family not mine...

Silvia asked me, "Would you like to sleep over?"

I shrugged, "Depends, do you have a guest room?"

Silvia thought about it, "Oh... sorry, we don't... but my bed is big enough for two people."

Silvia's mom smirked at her daughter, "Look at you being so aggressive."

I laughed nervously, "I think going home in the smarter idea."

Silvia frowned, "Is sleeping in the same bed with a pokemon bad to you?"

My head shot up, "No! That's not what I'm saying at all."

Silvia's mother had a giant smirk plastered on her face, but she kept quiet as her daughter continued, "Then what's wrong with sleeping next to me?"

I must have been bright red, "Nothing! I just... don't you feel weird sleeping next to me when we've only been dating for a few days!?"

Silvia looked like she is going to cry, "No... I want to hug you like a teddy bear as we sleep together, is that so bad?"

I felt so embarrassed and felt my sweat just keep going down my face, 'Why the hell does she have to look so cute!?' I thought to myself before saying, "Fine..."

She got up and cheered, making me feel so scared she's planning on doing something to me, but she didn't. Turns out, the reason she wanted to, is to have us do something this important just in case her memory loss causes us to break up. I felt like a piece of my heart was broken off when she said that... but I didn't lose hope. She looked so beautiful in her pajamas... and she's so warm... it felt... nice to sleep besides someone rather than going to sleep in a dark cold house by yourself.

* * *

 **(I'll end it there, at this rate, chapters are going to be 5k or more word with how much stuff is going on in each week. I kind of like that, but I think the next few will have to be a lot shorter than this one. Thanks for reading everyone. Please favorite, follow and review to support the story.)**


	5. Week 5

**Chapter 5: Week 5**

 **(Thanks for the support everyone. Now, on to the next one but I must ask, what do you guys think will happen with the perverted teacher? Will Rui prove he's a liar, or will Rui live with the lie to protect his girlfriend?)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **-Monday-**

 **[October 21st, 2005]**

 **(Subway near the School)**

Silvia told me to wait for her here before school, but I worry that she's forgotten. In all honesty I never thought she and I would be together, but I'm extremely happy she and I are. I feel as though she's given me purpose and a definitive reason to be happy. My worry helped grow the uneasiness in my stomach since she might make me break up with her. I want her to remember so she and I can continue to grow our relationship. I looked around, trying to spot Silvia but she sneaked up on me.

Silvia hugged me from behind, "Rui!"

I gasped, looking at her with a blush, "Silvia! People are staring."

Silvia stopped hugging me, smiling with a blush, "Sorry..."

I had to ask, "How much do you... remember?"

Silvia avoided eye contact, "Everything..."

I leaned in, "Tell the truth."

Silvia looked me in the eye, blushing, "I remember some of last week, including the sleepover. You're very warm."

It was my turn to blush, "You did that out of the blue, so I felt really nervous."

Silvia grinned, leaning to my ear, "Were you expecting something?"

I blushed bright red, "Well..."

Silvia smacked me lightly, "Bad boys get nothing." she winked at me.

I rubbed my cheek, smiling, "You're so silly. Want to go to the cafe after school?"

Silvia looked excited, "As a date?"

I laughed, "No, as a family gathering of course I meant a date."

Silvia hugged my arm, "Walk with me to class."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "You're so aggressive when it comes to dating."

Silvia frowned cutely towards me, "Is that bad?"

I blushed a bit, "Not really... it just catches me off guard now. Wait, did I miss the yes or no?"

Silvia grinned, "I don't know, did you?"

I pushed her away gently, "You're being such a tease."

Silvia laughed, hugging my arm tightly, "I get the right to be since I'm your girlfriend."

Silvia and I walked to school together while she hugged my arm. I told her to loosen up because I felt like I began to lose blood circulation to the rest of my arm. She laughed and stopped hugging me before jumping onto my back and demanding I carry her. I wasn't prepared for it and fell to the floor with her rolling off me. We laughed a bit louder than we should have before getting up and trying again. This time I am prepared and hold her on my back. She weighed a lot less than I expected and found out her kind doesn't feel the effect of gravity but can allow themselves to feel it when they want to. That explains how she's not so weak she needs to use her powers all the time. Trouble came to us when we walked onto school grounds and ran into Shay.

She glared at Silvia, "Ew..."

Silvia gasped, and I felt heavily offended, "The fuck you mean by 'ew'!?"

Shay smirked as she pointed at Silvia, "That little bitch bewitched you with her powers."

I clenched my hand, "Silvia is not like that, she would never do such an awful thing."

Shay raised a finger to her lips with that god-awful smirk, "Oh really? You barely know her and yet you think she's above enslavement? You do realize what kind of _animals_ her people were."

Silvia mumbled, "We don't do that anymore..."

Shay looked at her, "Don't try to lie. Everyone knows what the gardevoir are really like and if you stay by her side Rui, you'll soon find yourself in a world of hurt."

I shook my head, "Fuck. You. I'm not going to abandon Silvia. She needs me."

Shay laughed with a look of pity, " _She needs you?_ Oh, arceus that is hilarious! Oh wait... I'm human, I believe in a real god. Unlike the one you freaks came up with. Rui, come on. Look at her, she isn't even human."

I stayed strangely calm, "She's more human than your bitch ass father ever will be."

Everyone's jaw dropped until Shay tried to smack me, but Silvia caught it. Shay glared at me and said to Silvia, "Let go of my hand before I tell my father on you."

Silvia didn't waver, "I'm not letting you hit my boyfriend you stupid bimbo."

Shay pulled back with a hateful look, "Okay bitch... you want to play this game then I'll play it. I know where your boyfriend lives, and he walks home alone."

I shivered at that, 'How does she know where I live?'

Shay glanced at me, "I live nearby, so I could pay you a nice little visit while you're making dinner."

Silvia's temper flared, "You better stay away from him or I'll rip your fucking skin off."

Shay looked at her as an evil grin crept across her face, "Then what? You'll meld it to your little gardevoir dresses made from skin? The ones you all hide and wait for marriage before displaying openly. The very same dresses that are typically made from orphans bought out by the gardevoir hierarchy to have the skin necessary to make a dress for every gardevoir?"

Silvia's temper faded as a look of shock replaced it, "How do you know so much?"

Shay looked so smug as she announced, "I dated a male gardevoir until he gave me the information I needed."

The shock faded as a neutral expression expressed it, "It's against our cultural rules for a male to do that... you told them... didn't you?"

Shay faked a tear, "It's so... ***sniff*** sad to have watched a sibling kill and skin their brother..."

Silvia shook her head slowly, "That's just... sad. You're such a weak person you have to make others miserable to enjoy your pathetic life."

Shay smirked, "You're so pathetic, you have to use one of your pokemon charms to make a boy like you. Has she slept with you yet?"

I blushed, "What do you mean?"

Shay smiled and made sure everyone could hear her question, "Have you or have you not fucked this ugly ass pokemon in her pussy with your dick you stupid fucking idiot."

Well that's certainly one way to get humiliated but I answered it honestly, "No."

Silvia got in front of me, "Don't you dare try to bring sex into this! We only started dating like..." Silvia glanced at me.

I whispered to her, "Four days."

Silvia continued, "Four days and we'll do it when we're ready!"

Shay shook her head going, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, don't lie to me, it's when he's ready. You're most certainly ready because you're a female pokemon."

I raised a brow, "That sounds sexist as hell... but you're a girl so does it count?"

Shay glared at me, "Do not compare me with one of those _things_. I'm a human, she is nothing but an animal."

Silvia raised her hand towards her, but I gently grabbed it, "Don't fall for her racist bullshit, let's go."

Silvia looked at me before nodding and as we walked away Shay said, "Your boyfriend tastes pretty good."

Silvia stopped instantly, "What was that?"

Shay said aloud, "When I kissed him before you did, it tasted really good."

Silvia started to turn around, but I pulled her gently, "Don't give in, she's just a stupid bitch."

Shay continued, "What else will I take first? What if I fuck him before you do?"

Silvia kept walking, but I heard her mutter, "I'll kill you..."

I hugged her close as we walked, petting her head and kissing it gently. Shay needs to leave us alone with her stupid racist bullshit. We aren't hurting anybody by being together, so she has no right to judge and hate us. Why do people have to hate on each other unnecessarily? Pokemon seem to be more accepting of me and Silvia, but I still notice the stares from them too. It's no secret that gardevoirs tend to date humans but it's still something seen as taboo despite being unspoken.

* * *

 **-Tuesday-**

 **(Vending Machines)**

Our date yesterday was a little sour because of what Shay said before school started, but I did my best to make her smile. I had the chance to kiss her, but I didn't go for it like an idiot. I don't know why I'm not going for it when I know she wants me to kiss her. Maybe it's her aggressiveness so I'm expecting her to kiss me. I need to kiss her... um... next time I get the chance. Right now, we're heading to the vending machines to get a drink for me. I couldn't help but think of Derek while we're here since he hasn't woken up from the coma yet. I'm going to visit him after class today, but I know Anthony will be there and he'll have some choice words for me.

Silvia held my hand as we walked, "So you come to the vending machines every time you needed a drink for lunch?"

I shrugged, "Not necessarily, I may need to use the bathroom instead."

Silvia hummed happily, "Oh. Do you ever run into your friends there?"

I sighed, "Unfortunately."

Silvia looked sad, "Is it bad to see them? Is it me?"

I shook my head no, "It will never be because of you. It's the prank that screwed our friendship up."

Silvia laid her head on my shoulder, "Well I want to meet them and have their approval."

I asked her, "So you want to be their friend as well?"

Silvia smiled, "No. You're my only friend."

I looked at her to see her tongue sticking out at me, "You're so cute."

Silvia chimed, "I know."

When we walked into the vending machine area, Jay is busy shaking one of the machines, "Come on! Give me my damn soda!"

I pointed at him, "This is the group retard, Jay."

Jay gave me the finger, "Who are you talking to, your nonexistent girlfriend?"

Silvia spoke, "Actually, I am his existent girlfriend."

Jay looked at us and nearly fell over, "Holy fucking shit on a platter orbiting the sun at a speed of arceus's fart..."

I raised a brow, "Was that really necessary or are you just a character made to say stupid shit?"

Jay pulled out an index card, "Ding ding ding, I'm a character made to say stupid shit while also sucking."

I sighed, "Enough of the fourth wall break, what's up Jay?"

Jay still looked shocked, "Dude... more like what is up with you! You got a pokemon as a girlfriend... that's just... I don't know, a little weird bro."

Silvia growled, "There is nothing wrong with us dating dumbass!"

I rubbed her back, "It's okay Silvia, he's just special."

Jay narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "Really dude?"

I looked at him, "Whether or not you approve, I'm in love with her."

Jay looked conflicted but sighed, "I just want you to be happy."

I wrapped an arm around Silvia, "I am happy with her."

Jay kicked the vending machine, finally getting his soda before walking past me, patting my shoulder, "Good, do your best man."

Silvia lets him leave before saying, "He may be an idiot but he's caring."

I sighed, "He's always been a good caring person. After school, I need to go somewhere alone. Okay?"

Silvia smiled at me, "Okay."

* * *

 **[Later That Day]**

 **(Hospital)**

I felt very grateful to the hospital's staff for letting me visit my friend despite Anthony still being there. The two of them have always been brothers without blood. Anthony looked so sad as his head visibly shook back and forth.

He knew I was there and asked, "Why'd you come here?"

I told him, "He'd want me to visit him."

Anthony yelled, "It's because of you he's here in the first place!"

I flinched at his accusation, "How can you say that!? We've been friends for years you dolt!"

Anthony continued to shake his head, "Ever since you pulled that prank we've been getting screwed over!"

I yelled, "That's not entirely my fault Anthony! You know that!"

Anthony screamed, "Maybe it was you who did this to him!"

I walked over to Anthony, grabbing him by his shirt and picked him up, "You fucking idiot! I would never do this to any of you! You're my best friends! My family! Why are you acting like this!?"

Anthony started crying, "I'm sorry Rui!"

I put him down, "Why are you sorry?"

Anthony wiped his eyes, "I'm so scared right now! That teacher who hates you is threatening to get us kicked out of school if we stay your friends!"

I froze, feeling a cold chill run up my spine, "Mr. Striker told you all that?"

Anthony kept crying, "I'm sorry..."

I glanced at Derek, "She did it..."

Anthony sniffled, "Huh?"

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "She had to have done it."

Anthony stopped crying, instead giving me a worried look as I began to stare at Derek's unconscious body intensely. She had to have attacked him after what he said to her that one day... but how is he in a coma? There's no way she just beat him into one... something is fishy here.

* * *

 **-Wednesday-**

 **(Cafe)**

Silvia and I decided to come to the cafe for milkshakes after a nice date at a nearby restaurant. She can be so silly because she likes to put whipped cream on my finger and like it off. I have no idea why, but it's so cute! Then she put some whipped cream where her nose is and said for me to lick it off. I smiled at her and allowed myself to ignore the whipped cream as I finally press my lips against hers. Her eyes widened as a happy glimmer shone in the deep red with a darkening blush.

I pulled back and asked, "How was that?"

Silvia smiled contently, "It was worth the wait, give me another."

I picked up a tiny cookie and put it in her mouth, "No more for you silly."

Silvia nibbled on it cutely, winking at me, "For now."

I smiled at her, "Silvia... can I ask you something?"

Silvia laid her head on my chest, "Sure."

I asked her, "If you forget me... do you want me to try and make you fall in love with me again?"

Silvia giggled, "No, I already won't forget about you since I have my diary. So, you'll never need to promise me that."

It really made me happy to hear her say that, but Derek has been on my mind since yesterday, and I can't help it. I want to help my friend, yet there's nothing I could do since I'm human... I just wish I knew how I could help get him to wake up. Silvia has been worried about me because it's written on my face, but I kept telling her it's nothing she can help with for now. Now that I think about it, she might be able to help.

I decided to tell Silvia, "Silvia, I know you've been worried about me and it's because my friend is in the hospital."

Silvia asked me, "Why is he in the hospital?"

I hung my head, "He was attacked and ended up in a coma. I don't know if he'll ever wake up."

Silvia thought to herself, "What if he was attacked by a pokemon? Some do have the ability to put humans into a coma."

I scratched the back of my head, "That's nice to know... maybe that'll help the doctors figure out a way to wake him."

Silvia pulled out her diary and started writing into it. I watched her write the first sentence before looking away since it's her diary. I respect her privacy, so I won't look at it unless she wants to show me. I just wish I knew more about pokemon. If I did, I'd be able to look for one that may be able to help me. Silvia might be able to... but if she was, wouldn't she tell me?

Silvia closed her diary and kissed my cheek, "I have to go straight home after this, my mom needs me."

I nodded, "I'll go visit my friend in the hospital and ask about how they can help with this new information."

* * *

 **-Thursday-**

 **(Richardson High School-Homeroom)**

I waited for Silvia today... but she didn't come to meet up with me this morning. I knew then and there something was wrong... very wrong... but I tried to make myself believe everything is fine. Silvia wouldn't want me to overreact or panic over nothing. I just need to be positive... but that's extremely difficult due to someone you love not being there beside you. I've grown accustomed to her always being in school with me, next to me with her blank persona but such a vibrant smile when we were alone. Once we official became a couple, she began smiling in class and openly held my hand. I miss her smell... her voice... and it's only been a couple of minutes. I handle weekends just fine, but this is school time which is our main time together. Where is she?

Shay walked in and glanced at me with a smirk, "Hey."

I ignored her, 'She's happy Silvia isn't here.'

Mr. Takanashi took attendance and he seemed surprised to see Silvia wasn't there. In fact, everyone seemed shocked since this is the first time she's ever been absent. I kept thinking about how Derek got attacked on his way home and praying Silvia is safe at home. Hearing everyone's murmurs about how Silvia might not be here because of me made me feel so depressed. I knew it was wrong, but everyone thinking I might be abusing her since everyone knows she and I are dating is still a horrid thing.

Shay whispered to me, "The way I heard it, Silvia might have been attacked last night."

I felt my heart skip a beat, "W-what...?" my voice is barely louder than a whisper as my hands clenched in worry.

Shay answered me, "Today on the morning news they talked about a gardevoir being attacked on her way home from school. Your girlfriend might be dead or in the hospital right now and yet you are here. You must really care about her-"

I immediately got up and ran out of the class, heading straight for the subway station to go to Silvia's house.

* * *

 **(Silvia's House)**

When I reached Silvia's house, I started to get cold feet with a heavy heartbeat because I didn't want to find out she was attacked. I was scared to knock, have her mom open the door, and tell me the one I fell in love with is in the hospital. I'm right there in front of the door and all I need to do is knock. I thought about Silvia being in a hospital room wondering why I wasn't there and that was all I needed. I knocked on that door confidently, awaiting an answer but it wasn't her mom. It was Silvia herself with a bandage around her head.

When she saw me, her eyes lit up, "Rui! You... wait... shouldn't you be in school?"

I told her the truth, "I knew something wasn't right and ended up running here when Shay said a gardevoir was attacked yesterday."

Silvia blushed, "You came straight here after hearing that?"

I blushed as well, "Yes, I was so worried about you."

I heard her mom yell, "AW! That's so romantic!"

Silvia groaned, "Mom! You ruined the moment!"

Silvia's mom squealed, "It's too precious to see and hear him! He came because he couldn't stand the thought of you injured, how can I not react to that sweetie!?"

I caressed Silvia's cheek, gaining her attention, "I'm so happy you're not in the hospital... I don't know what I'd do if you were stuck in a coma as well."

Silvia's blushed turned her red and she didn't say anything until after she pulled me into a kiss, "Get inside."

I blushed as bright as her, "W-what?"

Silvia pulled me inside, "You're going to kiss my head until my wound is all better."

I smiled at her, kissing her head immediately, "As you wish Silvia."

It's safe to say I'm going to get an earful from Mr. Takanashi tomorrow, but I couldn't care less. Silvia is my main concern, and nothing is going to tear me away from her when she's hurt. Her mother did tease us relentlessly about how adorable it is that I'm there to make her feel better instead of being at school. I asked about how Silvia got injured and she told me something attacked her from the shadows. It hit her on the head with something hard, almost scaly she said, and I suggested it was a pokemon that attacked her. Humans are not as stealthy as pokemon, and it could have been the same pokemon who attacked Derek. If anything, it confirmed it in my mind this is all Shay's fault because what are the odds that two people who pissed Shay off were attacked? I wish I could punch Shay across her racist face.

At dinner Silvia sat close to me while her mother sat across from us, "You must love my cooking."

I looked at her mom, "Yes, it's wonderful."

Silvia's mom looked pleased, "I'm happy you enjoy it."

Silvia laid her head on my shoulder, "Rui doesn't know how to cook like you do."

Silvia's mom asked the obvious question, "What about his parents?"

I took a deep breathe, "My parents don't live here, they went back to my home region and got divorced. I haven't seen them in a couple months. Will I ever meet Silvia's dad?"

Silvia's mom chuckled, "I hope so, but not for a while."

I kissed Silvia's head, "Your dad must work a lot."

Silvia frowned, "He does, but he's always so happy to be home."

I wrapped an arm around Silvia, "I'm always happy when you and I are together."

Silvia blushed, "Stop saying such sweet things in front of my mom! She'll kill me with this after you leave tomorrow morning!"

I smiled, "You want me to sleep over?"

Silvia whispered into my ear, "I plan on making it special."

I felt all the blood run to my face, "Uh..."

Silvia's mom snickered, "I'm warning you now human boy, female pokemon are very sexual."

Silvia jumped up, "MOM! What the heck is wrong with you!?"

I felt dizzy as the two of them began arguing, "Honey, it's perfectly normal at your age."

Silvia held her head, "Mom, it's not normal to _speak_ about it in front of him!"

She laughed, "Don't be silly, darling he's going to learn sooner or later."

Silvia grumbled, "I wanted it to be later..."

Silvia's mom scratched her chin nervously, "I'm sure he's curious as to why you're probably acting so differently than when you were just friends."

Silvia complained, "Mom, I'm supposed to act different _because_ he and I are dating!"

Silvia's mom began to giggle naughtily, "I meant your aggressive behavior."

Silvia blushed, "You don't know what you're talking about."

Silvia's mom begged to differ, "I think I do, after all, I do your laundry."

Silvia looked confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Silvia's mom smacked the table, "Damn it... I was hoping to get you to admit you touch yourself to him."

I fell off the chair, "What!?"

Silvia literally jumped onto her chair, "MOM!"

Silvia's mom started cackling, "I'm sorry! Your reactions were priceless!"

To my surprise, Silvia started laughing with her mom as I just awkwardly sat there. Pokemon are different from humans, but there's nothing wrong with that. In truth, I'm happy she's not human or tries to act like one. I love her just the way she is.

* * *

 **-Friday-**

 **(Richardson High School)**

Silvia stayed home again, but I went to school because she wanted me to. I felt great after sleeping next to her last night. I don't know what it is, but just holding someone you love in your sleep makes everything better. I won't lie, I was expecting a little something from her but thankfully that didn't happen. Mr. Takanashi gave me three hours of detention originally, but after explaining the circumstances, he shortened it to one hour. Everyone changed their opinion of me immediately, but none of these people really care regardless, it's just mindless gossip. In fact, nothing could bring me down today, not even Shay.

She did try though, "Did you enjoy kissing away her boo-boos?"

I smiled at her, "Yes I did, just like how I enjoy knowing no one wants to kiss yours."

She scoffed at that, "You freak of nature screwing an animal."

I still smiled at her, "I could say the same thing about your mother, after all, she fucked your dad to have you."

Shay glared at me before just looking at her notebook. Like I said, nothing could bring down my mood and I knew this coming Monday, Silvia will still remember me. Nothing is ruining our relationship.

* * *

 **-Saturday-**

 **(Hospital)**

I went to visit Derek and to see if Anthony is there, which he is. Anthony paced back and forth, wondering what he should do but that went away the second he saw me, "What do you want now?"

I cut to the chase, "I think I know what's going on."

Anthony's eyes brightened, "You do?"

I nodded, "My girlfriend was attacked at night and I think it was by the same pokemon that attacked Derek."

Anthony didn't look convinced, "How do you know it was a pokemon?"

I told him, "She was attacked from the shadows and last I checked, humans can't do that."

Anthony scratched the back of his head, "Well... there are ninjas..."

I shook my head, "Don't be an idiot, why the hell would a ninja attack Derek and my girlfriend out of everyone?"

Anthony laughed a bit, "Yeah... you got a point and it makes sense for the culprit to be a pokemon because of the coma Derek is in. Only a pokemon could induced such a thing..."

I agreed with him, "Yes, so maybe we should tell the doctor this."

Anthony quickly agreed, and we went to speak to them. It wasn't a surprise to find out they knew this already but couldn't do anything about it. Without proof, they can't allow a pokemon to heal their patient and then it hit me. That's why Silvia was home, wasn't it!? Pokemon aren't allowed to seek medical attention because hospitals were built for humans! That's terrible! How can this be allowed!? I only began to feel worse when they revealed that pokemon were the ones to come up with this rule and enforce it to keep humanity from abusing their healing abilities. What is wrong with both sides!?

* * *

 **(I'm sorry this is so late, but I hope it was worth the wait. Have a wonderful day everyone! Please favorite, follow, and review to support the story.)**


	6. Week 6

**Chapter 6: Week 6**

 **(Sorry it's been awhile everyone, here's the next week of events for Rui and Silvia. :3 Thanks for the support everyone. ^_^ )**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **-Monday-**

 **[October 28th, 2005]**

 **(Rui's Home)**

When I woke up, I felt weird... like... I was... really warm... and... why do I feel like something is on me? It's too dark in my room. Oh, it's five in the morning, no wonder. I can still reach my lamp, let me just turn it on. Once the light flickered on, I found Silvia sleeping on top of me... in my own house.

I blinked a couple times before saying, "Wait... how the hell did you get in my house?"

Silvia snored loudly, "Snuggle..."

I couldn't suppress the giggle that erupted from my mouth, "She's far too adorable."

She mumbled in her sleep, "Harder Rui."

I raised a brow, "What the hell is she dreaming?"

She smiled, "I want that big pink one."

I just felt even more confused, "What the fuck?"

She nuzzled my chest, snoring before mumbling, "Yay... you won the prize for me."

I wrapped my arms around her, earning a happy yip, "She's dreaming of me winning her a prize, that's so cute!"

Silvia's eyes flickered open, "Huh?"

I rubbed her back, "Oh hey, my paper weight woke up."

Silvia sat up quickly, gasping, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been sleeping on you!"

I laughed at that, draping an arm across my face, "Silvia, that's not the problem! You broke into my house while I was sleeping! Hahahaha!"

Silvia turned bright red, poking her fingers together nervously, "I-I'm sorry... I was lonely so I kind of... um... teleported here."

I gave her a weird look, "You teleported here? You mean, you didn't break into my house through a window or my front door. Now that I think of it, maybe I left my front door unlocked..."

Silvia clenched her hands near her head, looking determined, "I can teleport!"

I covered my mouth, chuckling, "You're so cute!"

Silvia playfully grabbed my cheeks, "Don't make fun of me..."

I nipped one of her hands, "I'm not I-... wait a minute... You remember me?"

Silvia thought to herself, "Huh... I kind of do. I mean... a lot of memories are blurry but... I feel in my heart... I love you so much."

I looked at her chest shard, "Your heart is very warm."

Silvia smiled down at me, "I know you love me too."

I tilted my head in wonder, "How do you know?"

Silvia leaned down, her tongue sneaking out of her mouth, "Our hearts became one."

I shook my head, "Is this some kind of corny thing gardevoirs do to their mates?"

Silvia kissed me, "No. I mean, our love allowed my heart to connect to yours. Over time, you'll be able to sense me just like how I can sense you and teleport to you."

I looked into her eyes, "So... our love is helping you retain the memories?"

Silvia smirked, "If you want to think of it so romantically, then I guess so my human prey."

Silvia suddenly bit my neck, making me shudder, "S-Silvia! We... we have class today!"

Silvia went to my ear, "How about learning some biology with me~?"

I took a second to respond, "O-Oh okay! You're being a little too sexual Silvia."

Silvia got off me, "Oh fine you big baby. Come on, rise and shine."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh right, the one that slept like a log on top of me has the nerve to tell me rise and shine."

Silvia leaned onto my shoulder playfully, "Uh huh, your sexy gardevoir girlfriend has every right silly boy."

I got up and pulled some clothing out for me to put on after my shower. I expected Silvia to teleport back home, so she too can get dressed and she could just teleport to me instead, right? I mean... wait... doesn't that give her the ability to teleport into my bathroom while I'm showering? I need to stop thinking like that because I know she wouldn't do that now but later? Yeah, she'll do it just to tease me. Once I finished my shower, I went back to my room only to find her still sitting there.

I said, "You need to take a shower too silly."

She scratched her chin nervously, "I kinda can't teleport home... heh heh..."

I bit my lip, "You live too far away to get to school on time too..."

She blushed, "I could wear your clothes..."

I shook my head, "They'll never allow it because of the dress code."

Silvia stood up, "I could buy a new pair once I get there and change in the girl's bathroom."

I thought to myself for a moment before agreeing, "That is true... but what about your bra?"

Silvia blushed more, "I... don't have one on right now..."

I looked at her, "You're not?"

Silvia chuckled, "I slept on top of you... I know you felt my nipples."

I looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Silvia grinned at me naughtily, "It's okay, I felt something I shouldn't have against me as well."

I looked at her with a smile, "You're my girlfriend, it happens."

Silvia laid down, her pajamas rising up a little to show off her stomach, "Yet you try to act so innocent. In truth, I love that about you. I'd hate for any girl to steal that innocence from you."

I asked her, "What do you want from me?"

Silvia seemed to ignore my question, "Rui... do you really think I'm beautiful and sexy?"

I nodded, "I do, but I don't think sex is how I should show it?"

Silvia frowned, "I wasn't asking about sex..."

I walked over to her, petting her head, "That may be... but I know it's what's bothering you."

Silvia pulled me into a kiss, "We're alone... no one can see us."

I kissed her gently, "We've only been dating for a short time."

Silvia wrapped her arms around my head, "I don't care."

I looked into her eyes, "Hm?"

Silvia sighed, "I just feel paranoid for some reason, but I can't remember why..."

I started cuddling with her, not realizing she began to slightly rub her breasts on my arms, "It's Shay's fault."

Silvia pulled me on top of her, "I remember hating her... but I don't want to think of hate. I want to think and feel loved right now."

I held her hand, kissing her lovingly, "Fine... but we'll be late to school."

Silvia's face lit up, smiling, "It'll be worth it."

* * *

 **-Several Hours Later-**

Silvia and I walked out of detention with bright smiles. Silvia felt amazing and I think us having sex for the first time gave her an ego boost so big it can be seen from the next galaxy. When Shay tried to put her down, she bragged about how Silvia is loved and received a big helping of it. Shay didn't believe her until Silvia noted how we were both late... and sweaty. The other real reason we were sweaty is because we ran to Silvia's house to get her a new change of clothing. Her pajamas ended up being covered in... fluids. I admit, I felt a bit of pain from the activity, but I also felt pleasure, despite learning about the female hairs the painfully way. I walked with her home as we held hands with bright smiles. I told Silvia I was going to visit my friend Jason at the hospital to see if anything changed.

Silvia gripped my hand tighter, "You'll be okay right?"

I smiled at her, giving her cheek a sweet kiss, "No worries."

Silvia blushed, looking aside, "I'll... ask my mom if there's anything I can do. If I figure out anything, I'll let you know."

I lifted her chin and turned her face towards me to kiss her lips, earning an awkward glance from people around us, "I'll be happy whenever I see you, no matter the results of this."

Silvia smiled, happiness flashing in her eyes, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll let you rest alone tonight."

Silvia walked towards the subway, winking at me before waving while sticking her tongue out. I waved back, "Stay safe!"

The subway door closed before she could respond, but she blew me a kiss. Silvia is so adorable.

* * *

 **-Tuesday-**

 **(Vending Machines)**

Silvia and I spoke before class started and sadly she's unable to help. Silvia's species can eat dreams to heal, but they cannot get people out of dreams. It's lunch time now, so I decided to go to the vending machines in case I'll see Jay there. He hasn't visited Derek in a while and that started to worry me. Jay isn't the type to leave his friends alone in a hospital room. Now that I think of it, Anthony hasn't been there either lately. Did something happen to them as well and I just haven't heard about it?

I had just gotten a can of soda from the vending machine when a student from my homeroom class ran over to me, "Rui, Silvia has been injured!"

I looked at him, laughing at first, "Okay, nice one. That's not cool man."

He looked serious, "I'm not kidding man. She fell down the stairs and her head looked like it took a nasty hit."

I thought bad to when I heard about her accident, "Are you being serious? I swear to whatever higher power out there that if you're not, you'll pay for this!"

He put his hands up, taking a step back, "I am serious!"

I pushed him aside, "Then get out of my way!"

I know that was rather rude, but I was worried about Silvia and when I arrived, she was already being taken by a group of pokemon. When I tried to approach her, a set of gallade blocked my path and wouldn't let me pass. I watched as she was taken away in a stretcher with her body covered. One of her arms is draped over the edge with dark red blood trailing down her arm. Seeing her blood hit the floor made my heart ache as if it was shattered. I felt everything go cold as fear and doubt crept in making me wonder if she'll... die. I won't lie, I broke down into tears and went home without telling the teachers...

* * *

 **-Wednesday-**

 **(Silvia's Home)**

I called the school and told them I wasn't going in because I needed to check on my significant other... they surprisingly accepted that due to Silvia's mother telling them about her future absences. When I arrived at their house, a car I've never seen before is parked in from of it. If it meant what I think it did, then I was in for a very awkward conversation. To my dismay, it is, and her father looked a mixture of surprised and aggravated.

He demanded, "Who are you?"

I swallowed nervously, "I-I'm Silvia's boyfriend."

He was about to say something until his wife hugged him from behind, "Don't try to be like my dad honey."

Silvia's dad huffed angrily, "Love, I dreamed of this moment and you're ruining it."

I released a sigh of relief, "Thank god, I thought you were going to kill me."

Silvia's mom stopped hugging him, "I admit honey, I'm surprised you're here."

He sighed angrily, "I know, work always has me moving from city to city but I do come home when I'm needed."

Silvia's mom pouted, "You never come here when I need you."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't be so absurd."

I spoke up, "Is Silvia okay?"

They both looked at me with a worried expression, her mother speaking first, "She's alive but took a nasty hit to her head... again..."

Her father added on to it, "She's awake now though, so we're going to see her now."

My head hot up, "Take me with you!"

He scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well... pokemon hospitals are kind of... iffy towards humans. I can go since I'm her father."

Silvia's mom said, "They'll let him in because they're mates."

Her father trusted her, "If you say so, come on."

* * *

 **(Pokemon Hospital)**

Not many humans get to see a pokemon hospital, let alone the inside of one. Many of the pokemon here are either chansey, audino or psychic types. I saw a few fighting types here and there, but I don't know if they really help with healing. Getting me in was a lot harder than I thought... especially when Silvia's dad and I were thrown and pinned to the ground by security when the metal detectors went off. I had some money in my pocket which set it off and that took an hour to explain. Silvia's mom kind of laughed nervously as she tried to help explain why we were there. Humans in the past have tried to shoot up pokemon hospitals because they felt tough shooting a bunch of defenseless, injured pokemon. Silvia's mom also explained how I'm Silvia's mate, allowing me to visit her. I felt so nervous, but I was also happy to know she's alive. I decided to be positive because I knew she'd want me to be after all this. Then we entered her room.

Silvia's mom and dad went over to her first and hugged her, "Are you okay?"

Silvia's head is bandaged up with large red spots and one eye covered as well, "Yeah, I'm okay. My head hurts a lot though."

Silvia's mom gently rubbed her injured area, "Are you sure?"

Silvia frowned, "Well... I'm not sure... It hurts a lot more than words can describe. Alakazam says it'll take four days to heal. So, I'll be back in school on Monday."

Silvia's dad smiled, "Then I'll be home until Tuesday."

Silvia chuckled towards her dad, "Using me as an excuse to be with mom?"

Silvia's dad did a playful scoff, "Now my own daughter is taking jabs at me? How dare you? Didn't your mother raise you better?"

Silvia started laughing a lot, "I think that's the point dad, you didn't stick around to raise me."

A part of me just wanted to leave because... it was their daughter they wanted to be with. In a way, I felt so... selfish because the entire time I was thinking of _my girlfriend_ , when she's their daughter first. I felt like I was intruding on their family moment, especially since she doesn't get to see her father much. As they spoke, I noticed her bookbag is close to her bed and I felt curious about it.

Silvia suddenly noticed me, confusion in her gaze, "Who's he?"

Hearing those words snapped me back to the first time Silvia forgot who I was except it felt worse, "You... don't remember me?"

Silvia thought to herself but shook her head no, "I can't say I recall you at all."

Silvia's mother said to her gently, "He's your boyfriend sweetheart."

Silvia's confusion worsened, "Why would I date him?"

Okay, those words hurt like hell, "Well... you have a diary you kept just in case you'd forget about me. It's in your bookbag, can I check it?"

Silvia looked scared, "Could... my mom do it? I don't trust strangers..."

I looked at Silvia's mom hopefully, "Please?"

Silvia's mom did but couldn't find it, "It's not... in here..."

I looked at her in shock, "She had it the day she was injured."

Silvia's dad asked her, "Silvia, who attacked you?"

Silvia tried to remember, "I... can't remember that either."

I clenched my hand before bravely walking up to Silvia, seeing she was a bit scared. I didn't yell at her, or do anything violent. I looked at her wounds, seeing they were far more severe than the last time she was attacked. Seeing her in such a state was the icing on the cake for how horrible I felt.

Despite that, I gently held her hand and gave her a kind smile, "I'm so happy you're okay Silvia. I look forward to seeing you back in school. ***sniff*** I hope we can be friends after you come back. I'll see you around."

I know crying while saying all that kind of makes me look bad, but when you lose someone you love like this, it just hurts. It's like pure pain that can't be fixed with anything but time because she could end up loving me... or she could want nothing to do with me. Jay and Anthony haven't been keeping touch because of Mr. Striker, but I just don't care right now. I need to talk to someone, it's all falling apart here, I can't believe what's happening. In the back of my head, I knew it was Shay... it had to be Shay's fault.

* * *

 **-Thursday-**

 **(Homeroom)**

I walked into class wondering what to do. Derek is still in his coma, Jay and Anthony are gone, and my girlfriend lost her memories again. Not only that, but her fucking diary is missing. Shay wasn't in the classroom yet and I had a bad feeling she was going to say something to piss me off today. She did come in, and I watched her walk past me before stopping. She stood there, as if using her presence to mock me in some way. A blatant taunt since she was here, and Silvia was not.

Instead she looked at me, "I'm sorry about Silvia."

I nearly fell out of my seat in shock, "Wait... did I hear that right?"

Shay smiled at me, "I hope she heals up well, also... I need to speak to you on the roof during lunch."

I immediately became suspicious, "Why?"

Shay hid her face by keeping her back to me, "You'll want to be there. Besides, you were going to be there regardless, correct?"

She had me there, so I nodded, "Yeah..."

She looked at me over her shoulder, "So you'll be there?"

I repeated myself, "Yeah."

She smiled at me, "Good. You won't be disappointed."

I admit... I felt... wary. Something about this exchange was not normal and I could tell right from the start. When someone who hates you says they wish your significant other the best, that's a huge alarm bell. I know for a fact she doesn't care about Silvia or me for that matter. What the hell did she do and what the hell does she want from me?

* * *

 **-Lunch-**

 **(Rooftops)**

I found myself at the rooftop doors, noticing some dried blood yet to be cleaned on the steps... or maybe they were created by my own mind out of some misguided guilt I felt. After all, I wasn't there because I wanted to get a soda and said for her to go to the roof alone. It was... my fault in a way. When I opened the door, I immediately smelled smoke and ran out into the open to see Silvia's diary on the floor. It was set on fire with Shay standing over it.

She looked at me, "Oh, you're finally here. What took you so long?"

I yelled at her, "What the hell did you do!?"

She smirked at me, "I just burned your ex-girlfriend's diary."

I placed my hands to cover my ears as I yelled, "I know what you did! Just... why!? Why would you do this to her!?"

Shay laughed at me, "Did you forget that I hate you?"

I was about to beat the living shit out of her, "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

Shay raised a hand towards me, "I suggest you don't because going to jail is not worth it for that _thing._ "

I clenched my hands so tight my nails cut my skin, "You fucking racist..."

Shay snickered, "Yeah? So, what? Besides, it wasn't me who harmed her or your friend for that matter."

My anger went away, "Then who did?"

Shay giggled, "I may not know who attacked Derek... or maybe I do, I do, however, know who attacked your girlfriend."

I took an aggressive step towards her, "Tell me who it was."

Shay covered her mouth, "You won't believe me."

I glared at her, "Just fucking tell me. I am sick of this bullshit."

Shay sighed, "Fine... you never let me have the fun of fucking with you. It was Jay."

I froze, whispering to her, "W-what?"

She walked circles around me, "You heard right, it was Jay who assaulted your girlfriend?"

I shook my head, "No... you have to be lying. Why would he attack her?"

Shay smirked evilly, "Because I told him to."

I couldn't believe it, "No... he wouldn't."

I heard Jay's voice, "I did."

Shakily, I turned to face him, "Jay? You're the one who did it? Why... would you do it?"

Jay looked aside shamefully, "I... needed to..."

I glared at him, "You fucking rat! You _needed_ to? Why the hell would you need to!"

Jay yelled back, "She said she'll help get Derek out of his coma! What the hell was I going to do!? Let that opportunity slide!?"

I pointed at Shay, "You can't trust this bitch!"

Jay looked aside angrily, "I have too... Anthony has been depressed because of his best friend being in the coma. You know that..."

I held my hand to my forehead, "So you thought nearly killing my girlfriend was a better idea!?"

Shay cut in, "Don't fight over it, Derek will be healed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to head back to class."

Jay wouldn't look me in the eye, "Please don't resent me. Derek needed this..."

I shook my head, "I can't believe you would do this to me Jay..."

Jay turned away, "I'm sorry Rui..."

I continued to shake my head, "I'll never forgive you for this Jay."

Jay looked down and left the roof, muttering, "Okay, I understand..."

* * *

 **-Sunday-**

 **(Rui's House)**

Good news is, Silvia will be out of the pokemon hospital by tonight. It was a relief to learn about this, despite her not knowing who I am anymore. I took notes in class for her, earning little thank yous from her mother since Silvia couldn't tell me herself. I guess I was kidding myself when I thought she'd always remember me and now her diary is a pile of ashes on the school's roof. How could things get any worse between me and Silvia now? Another set of good news is Derek being out of the hospital. Shay somehow was able to convince a pokemon to heal Derek, which really surprised me. The world's biggest racist is capable of doing that and I couldn't... Now for the bad news, my three friends won't talk or even look at me at all anymore. I'm alone now. I lost my friends, the love of my life and my parents. What left do I have to lose? My shitty lunches? My life? What's the point...

I heard a knock at my front door and just assumed it was a Shay to make fun of me, or maybe it was Jay to kill me. After all, he seemed plenty fine putting my girlfriend in the hospital, "Who is it?"

I heard Shay's voice, "It's me."

I opened the door, "Shay? What are you doing here?"

Shay walked past me, as if I invited her into my home, "Just was in the neighborhood."

I made sure the door was available for her to walk through, "Hey, I never invited you into my house. Get out."

Shay looked at me, "Really? You lost everything. Your friends, your girlfriend, and even your parents from the looks of things. This place is disgusting..."

I got mad, "Just get the fuck out! You've already done enough!"

Shay smirked, "I still have one thing to do."

I closed my eyes, pinching my nose, "Can you just le-urk!"

I opened my eyes and looked down to see a knife in my stomach, "I'll be on my way now."

I was too shocked to speak as I stumbled back and hit the wall before slumping to the ground. I looked at my own blood covering my hand as my other one pulled the blade out. I desperately tried crawling out to the sidewalk for help. I started crying, I didn't want to die like this. I laid on my side, crying in pain until I wiped my eyes and saw Silvia's dad. What was he doing here? Before I passed out, I saw Silvia kneeling next to me.

* * *

 **(Man, what an eventful chapter. Shay has to be screwed after doing something like this right? ... I feel like some bullshit excuse will appear next chapter as to why she won't. :D Like she has a solid alibi saying she was out eating a taco with her dad. Who knows, we'll see next chapter and I hope you all with favorite, follow, and review to support the story.)**


	7. Week 7

**Chapter 7: Week 7**

 **(I know, last chapter was a huge shock and I hope this week will help it die down... or will it change to something worse? Who knows? Rui certainly could try to get shay arrested... or will he?)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **-Monday-**

 **[November 4th, 2005]**

 **(Hospital-Rui's room)**

When I woke up again, I found myself stuck in a hospital. I asked a nurse if anyone came to visit me, only to find that no one has, not even Silvia. Today was Monday... she must be at school. Maybe she forgot about me again but why did she come to my house? I do remember her having that poster on her door about reading her diary. I felt my hand clench angrily as I remembered Shay burning it on the roof followed by her arriving at my house to stab me. The police must be coming here to see me soon, after all, I was nearly killed by an attacker. I just pray this will bury Shay behind bars.

A nurse knocked on the wall of my room to get my attention, "Uh, sir. You have a visitor."

I couldn't help but smile, thinking it was Silvia or at least her mother/father. Instead, I felt my happiness shrivel into despair as Mr. Striker walked in wearing a dark brown suit with black dress shoes. His brown hair is sleeked back with some kind of oily substance with his dark blue eyes seemingly blazing.

He greeted me simply, "Hello Rui."

I could barely move from the stitches in my stomach, "Mr. Striker..."

He walked over to a window and moved the curtain to darken the room, "I heard about you being sent here and decided it was time to make amends. We should stop this frivolous hate between us over nothing."

I took a nervous breath, "You're the one that lied Mr. Striker."

Mr. Striker fixed his tie, "I need my job Rui. I do have bills to pay. Besides, what proof do you have that I'm a pervert?"

I looked aside, "I saw you peeking in the women's restroom."

Mr. Striker sat on the bed, clasping his hands, "Rui, that was one time and it was an honest mistake."

I sighed, looking at the ceiling, "Was threatening my friends an honest mistake?"

Mr. Striker laughed, "that was more discipline than anything else. I'm the teacher, you all need to listen to what I say. A lot of things are just honest mistakes. Like most _attacks_ are honest mistakes."

I looked at him to see a serious expression, "Most attacks you say?"

Mr. Striker gave me a curt nod, "Yes, it was just an honest mistake, right?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, "What are you getting at?"

Mr. Striker got up, "We both know what I'm talking about and we both know it's not something to speak about to _anyone_."

I looked at my bandages, "She nearly killed me."

Mr. Striker quickly said, "Your _friend_ is very pretty. It would be a shame if she suffered any more than she already has. After all, that accident cost her all of her friends."

I flinched, looking at this man in shock, "How do you know about that?"

Mr. Striker laughed, "I was one of her old teachers and heard about it when she was sent to the pokemon hospital. I even took the class to the hospital to see her and wish her well. That's when we learned of her amnesia. She was such a cute kirlia too, very smart, gifted, loved. She had everything and lost all of it in one fell swoop. Much like you, in a sense, Rui. Doing the right thing has a cost when it harms those in power or when it is a complete misunderstanding. I'll be honest, when I was looking in there, it was to make sure a student made it to the toilet. She was dizzy and needed to puke her guts out, so I took her to the nearest restroom. You came up to me at the wrong time, that's all there was too it but you wouldn't let me explain. You brought this suffering upon yourself. I am _not_ a pedophile. I do not enjoy such disgusting things as peeking. Get that in your head right now because ever since you were punished for it, you've been following me like a psycho."

I shook my head, "That is not true! I did not follow you at all Mr. Striker!"

Mr. Striker shook his head, "You don't understand what it is like to be an adult. If you had your way, me and my family would have been on the streets because I would have been fired and never work as a teacher again. Shay only hates you because you threatened her comfortable life."

I glared at him, "You know what she did."

Mr. Striker shook his head, "I know she made a mistake. Do you know that?"

I turned my head, "It was not a mistake."

Mr. Striker walked to the door to my room, closing it, "You're being awfully loud, so that should help keep this private. Rui, you will not tell them who attacked you. You attacked yourself."

I was flabbergasted by this, "I am not suicidal!"

Mr. Striker laughed at me, "You're not suicidal?"

I started to feel threatened, "I'm not..."

Mr. Striker walked over to me and pat my head, "Rui, you are suicidal. You lost your friends and girlfriend as well as your parents. You're completely alone and I know from experience that it's eating away at your will to live."

I shook my head, "You're wrong. I'm not suicidal..."

Mr. Striker smiled a bit, "Always so defiant, that's what makes you a good student because you refuse to fall in line and think for yourself. That's a quality most adults don't have but is necessary to be a leader. You failed leading your friends and that led to them abandoning you to side with me because I am far more beneficial to their lives than you are. That is a fact and always will be a fact. Know this, if you even dare to think of getting my daughter arrested, not only will you pay but I will make sure Silvia pays a price as well! Are we clear?"

I turned my head away, clawing the left side of my bed, "Crystal..."

Mr. Striker sat on my bed, "Good. So, was it a mistake?"

I nodded, "It was just a simple mistake sir..."

Mr. Striker got up, walking to the door, "Good, I'll see you in school one of these days Rui. I hope you'll be better then."

Once he left, I clawed my bed in frustration at my helplessness. In truth, I knew he was right about some things, but I for one am not suicidal because there's one person I want to live for and it's my girlfriend... even if she forgot me. Strangely, I can still feel her in my heart after we made that connection so a part of her lives in me, right?

Sadly, no one else visited me that day or Tuesday... I was stuck at the hospital completely alone as the sun rose and sets. The shadows in my room being my only form of entertainment. To my surprise, I did at least receive a letter, only to find it was information that my mother had moved to a faraway region to get away from my dad. I always thought Silvia's mom would at least send me something, but this just shows me that she and I had no real connection. I was just some human her daughter liked I guess. Jay is a god damn traitor, even if he did do what he did to help Derek, it was still a terrible thing to do. If I attacked his girlfriend, he would feel the exact same way. When the police came, I had told them I accidentally stabbed myself and stuck to that. I love Silvia too much to put her in harm's way, even if Shay almost killed me. I just need to figure out a way to get my life back to normal... maybe then I'll be able to forget all of this.

* * *

 **-Wednesday-**

 **(Richardson High School)**

When I arrived at the school, I was surprised to find Silvia wasn't in homeroom. She always got here first before we became friends, so, where is she? Did Mr. Striker attack her despite me promising not to tell the police about what Shay did!?

Then I heard over the intercom, "Good morning students, it is now time for the early announcements as well as our brand-new Gossip Gardevoir Segment!"

I felt my eyes flinch, 'Gossip Gardevoir? Who the hell would...' I looked over at Silvia's empty seat, "Oh... right... great..."

Silvia's voice came over the intercom after the morning announcements, "Hello everyone, it's time to spread the juiciest gossips around the school from none other than me! Word in the hallways state that Marco may in fact be dating both April and Heather! What a dog... well he is a lucario after all. Hahahaha! Another bit of interesting news is class reject, Rui, was found at his home with a self-inflicted knife wound! That guy sure is a freaking weirdo, am I right? Next time, go for the neck!"

Shay was the only one laughing at that, "She is right you know?"

I gave Shay a death glare, "Shut your mouth right now."

Mr. Takanashi agreed, "Shay, you're staying after school for 3 hours, along with Silvia for this."

Shay protested immediately, "You can't do that to me and my friend!"

It took me a moment for that sentence to click in my head, "Friend? You and Silvia are friends?"

Shay covered her mouth, "Oh, that's right... you weren't here for that. Yeah, me and her are friends now. I even... got her a diary to keep all her memories of us in."

I focused my gaze on her, seeing her smirk with such... superiority really pissed me off, "I'm going to get you for this Shay."

Shay laughed, "Oh really? You and what army of friends? Last I checked, you have none."

Mr. Takanashi yelled, "Enough! I don't care about the animosity you two have for each other. In this classroom, that shit is out the door! You understand me!"

Shay muttered, "Sorry Mr. Takanashi..."

Mr. Takanashi kept yelling, "No you're not! I don't care if your father is a colleague of mine, you will respect the rules that apply to everyone! So, shut your god damn mouth!"

Shay lowered her gaze to her desk, whispering, "Sorry sir."

After that outburst, the classroom stayed deathly quiet until Silvia came into the room with a happy smile. The smile quickly went away when she saw Shay looking at her desk. She looked at me and from her eyes I could tell she didn't know who I was. Then I noticed her eyes flashed for a second as if she had a realization and her smile crept back on her face. Even though she said something so mean on the intercom, I couldn't help but enjoy seeing her. Shay is doing what she can to tear me from her, but was this her plan all along? Is she trying to be best friends with her just to spite me or is she doing it for another reason? Mr. Striker said he used to be her teacher... Hm...

* * *

 **(Richardson High School - Vending Machines)**

 **[Noon]**

I felt too awful this morning to pack a lunch, but I could at least get an energy drink. As I purchase one, I could hear Silvia talking nearby. From what I could understand, she seems to be gathering information. This gossip thing, what exactly is the point of it? Is this something implemented for her to spread rumors, in fact, why is it her doing it? I sure as hell know it's not because the name was catchy.

I decided to get closer to hear what's going on, "I was hoping it was something better."

Silvia was talking to a girl, wait, I know her. I don't know her name, but everyone calls her Gloss. She got suspended for two months because she told her ex-boyfriend's biggest secret to the whole school and he committed suicide as a result. She could have been locked up if there was any sort of implication that this was intentional, however there was no concrete evidence to support this. Ever since then, she's been the biggest secret gatherer in the school. She used to be a happy cheerleader, but ever since she dated her ex, Gloss became a punkgirl. Her blonde hair now dyed a mix of light pink and red with purple lipstick matching her eyes. In a way, she reminds me of Shay, considering they're both punkgirls. I hope they aren't trying to convert Silvia into one. She wore a long-sleeved button up brown shirt with a light grey sweater tied around her waist making a sort of makeshift skirt with blue jeans torn around her knees and ankles. She wore the traditional black dress shoes for girls at our school. Her skin is almost as white as Silvia, making everyone wonder if her parents are both human, and judging by her elfish ears... one of them is not.

Gloss sighed, "Information isn't cheap you know. I need to know more secrets if you want to know mine."

Silvia pulled out a few index cards, shuffling through them, "What about... this one?"

Silvia handed her a card, her eyes lighting up, "Mr. Takanashi was arrested for assaulting a student once?"

Silvia took the card away, "Yep, learned it from Shay herself. Is that good enough?"

Gloss smirked, nodding a bit before pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, "This'll shock the school tomorrow, trust me. Once you read it, destroy it. No one else needs to know this beforehand."

Silvia turned around, noticing me, "Oh shit, suicide boy was listening in."

Gloss peaked around her to see me, "Hey, weren't you two dating?"

I felt nervous, "We used to... um..." I kept shifting my gaze between the wall and Silvia.

Silvia rolled her eyes, "Shay told me everything you prick."

I flinched, "W-what?"

Silvia scoffed, "Acting like you don't know, you really are the worst aren't you. I can't believe I liked you in the past because I couldn't remember my friends."

I wasn't really shocked to be honest, I knew Shay must have read Silvia's diary, but I asked, "What do you mean?"

Silvia smiled, "Your abuse helped me regain most of my childhood memories."

I blinked, feeling my jaw dropped, "You got your memories back? That's grea-Wait, did you just say abuse? I never abused you."

Silvia pointed at her head, "You hit me because I threatened to leave you."

I raised a brow in confusion, "I never did that, who told you this?"

Silvia's eyes shifted to the top right corner to look away, "Some human guy, I think his name was Jay."

I pinched my nose, 'I can't believe that guy.'

Silvia sighed, "I just... want to know why."

I frowned at her, "I never did it, so there is no why. Even since Shay joined our class, she's done nothing but hurt you. Explaining it to you would be pointless though, because you'll never remember what we went through. You can't remember the good times we had together... I was happy..."

Silvia shook her head, "She was right about you, your emotions do shift very easily. It's no wonder you're suicidal."

Looking at her now, I just can't feel like I know her. That... fits in this situation because she's not my Silvia. After saying that, she turned around and walked off with Gloss, making me wonder how or when did this all happen? She got her childhood memories back, but how can that be unless... did Jay hitting her trigger it to come back on Monday? I know that sounds crazy... but her whole situation sounds insane. If so, then I need to figure out if I can get her memories of us back... or should I just let her be? She would probably be happier without me now... just like everyone else...

* * *

 **\- Thursday -**

 **(School Grounds)**

 **[Early Morning]**

I waited outside the entrance near where Shay comes in, hoping she and I could talk so I can figure out what she's done. I wasn't surprised to see Silvia with her and I knew it would be a bad idea to try it now. Luckily, Silvia had to leave for the room where she does her new daily skit. This gave me the perfect opportunity to ask what she did.

As I started to go to her, she quickly shifted to walk towards me, catching me off guard, "I know what you're going to ask."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll ask anyways, what did you do to Silvia?"

Shay shrugged, "I didn't do anything but become her friend again. In a lucky turn of events, she remembered me. She and I used to be very close when we were little, but then she got hit by that car and lost her memory."

I looked at her eyes, seeing she was being honest, "Then why were you so racist towards her?"

Shay frowned, "I guess I felt animosity towards her for forgetting about me. She was my best friend and seeing her seclude herself from me made my stomach churn. I was angry at her for not only abandoning me, which wasn't her fault, but for also not trying to befriend me again. I hated seeing you with her because it made me feel like I wasn't good enough for her to be given the chance. You did it so easily and stole her heart like it was child's play. Now I have my friend back, and she's happier now."

I shook my head viciously, "She was happy enough with me! We went on dates, kissed, spent days together and..."

Shay finished my sentence for me, "Fucked? You think that's special Rui? Female pokemon have a natural urge for that, which explains her eagerness. She didn't do it out of love, she did it out of her animal instincts. That's the biggest issue with female pokemon, they will fuck anyone they think can please them if they're bold enough. The Silvia you knew is gone now, give up on her."

I thought about it, but couldn't do it, "No. I love her, and I'm going to get her back."

Shay snickered a bit, "So what then? _You'll_ hit her with a baseball bat?"

I glared at her, "I would never lay a hand on the one I loved, not to mention I don't believe two wrongs make a right. Regardless of what you do, I'll get her back."

Shay smirked at me, god do I hate that smirk, "She dislikes you a lot because of what I've told her. Also, you are quite the romantic, I read the diary before I burnt it. If you date me, I'll help make her think you're a cool guy. Maybe after you prove you're a worthy man, I'll let you date her again."

I did a mock laugh, "Silvia is not your pet, she's her own person. Besides, why does it bother you so much that I'm in love with a pokemon?"

Shay twirled her hair around a finger, "Maybe I just like you and I'm just jealous. Maybe I'm a human supremacist and hate inter species relationships because they're fucking weird. Then there's the possibility that I'm just a bitch who likes to get away with everything. How's your stomach by the way? I bet it must have hurt to stab yourself."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Yeah, it did hurt... it hurt a lot. I nearly died but Silvia saved my life."

Shay smiled at that, "Yes, she saved your life. I think that must have been quite the event for her. I'll see you in class, bye Rui."

I stopped her, "Wait, why did you do it?"

Shay kept her face hidden, "Do what?"

I whispered, "Stab me. Why did you come to my house just to stab me?"

Shay didn't answer me, shaking free from my grasp before going into the school.

* * *

 **(Richard High School - Homeroom)**

 **[Early Morning]**

I sat at my desk eagerly awaiting the morning announcements to find out what kind of secret Silvia found. I felt like it was going to be about me, but it wasn't. It was just a rumor about how the swimming team might be cancelled next year due to the pool building needing to be redone. I looked over at Shay to see a bored expression.

I stood up, "I'll be right back Mr. Takanashi, I need to use the bathroom."

Mr. Takanashi acknowledged it, Alright, just be quick."

I said, "You got it."

I left the classroom and walked through the hall to bump into Silvia. I didn't need to use the bathroom, I just wanted a quick minute to speak with her privately.

She fixed herself, "Sorry."

I felt strangely embarrassed, "It's my fault... Um... how's your head?"

Silvia looked aside, avoiding eye contact, "Don't act like you care."

I placed my hands on her shoulders, getting her to look at me with a blush, "I _do_ care."

Silvia's eyes flickered between embarrassed and angry, "Look... I don't remember you. Whoever I was is gone."

I shook my head, "That's not true. You will _always_ be Silvia. Is it true that you remember your childhood now?"

Silvia bit her bottom lip nervously, "I always could remember it except for anything to do with friends, but I bet you knew that... I do remember more now."

My hands unintentionally slid down her arms, "Do you remember what caused the accident?"

Silvia looked down, blushing, "I remember crying, but I don't know why. Um... you're a lot more alluring than I thought."

I tilted my head in confusing, "How am I alluring?"

Silvia smiled a bit, "You slyly touched my shoulders and now you're holding my hands."

I didn't let go, smiling at her warmly, "It's what boyfriends do for the one they love."

Silvia gasped, her face going red as she stared into my eyes, "Rui... you're not my boyfriend..."

I took her in a gentle embrace, "You linked our hearts together once Silvia, I know in your heart you haven't forgotten how you feel about me."

Silvia sighed contently, "I'll admit it... I did feel something alien in my heart... but we can't be together Rui. Shay doesn't like you and I heard all the rumors."

I pulled back, caressing her cheek, "Hey, rumors are just that, rumors. You had a lot of nasty rumors before we met and became friends but that didn't stop me. I just wish Silvia didn't burn your diary..."

Silvia pulled back suddenly, "Shay wouldn't do that! She even bought me a diary to write my memories of her."

She forced herself away from me, but I was ready for this so I calmly stepped back, "I'm sorry Silvia, but the truth is, she brunt the diary I gave you."

Silvia started to get angry, "Shay was one of the first friends I've ever gotten! She was my best friend!"

That surprised me, "What? She never said that before."

Silvia placed her hands on her hips, "Now I have absolutely no reason to trust you!"

I looked at her dead in the eye, "Don't lie to yourself. You felt something for me, didn't you?"

Silvia looked aside angrily, "So what if I did?"

I gently placed my hand on her head, "Then that's your reason to trust me."

Silvia pouted, "Stop touching me..."

I did, stepping aside, "Sorry... I'll see you in class?"

Silvia looked at me, pausing for a moment before nodding, "Yeah..."

* * *

 **\- Saturday -**

 **(Cafe)**

I didn't feel like being home today. Friday was a disaster because my shorts fell during Gym Class as if it were done by magic. Shay seemed to laugh her ass off, but I noticed Silvia was staring rather hard. It was honestly the last thing I wanted to happen to me after losing my friends and girlfriend. If I'm being honest, I also miss the lunches Silvia used to bring for me because they were the best. This cafe helped spark the relationship Silvia and I formed.

I looked at my milkshake, using the straw to stir it, "I wish she was with me..."

I heard Silvia voice, "You wish who was with you?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Silvia and Shay, hearing Shay say, "He means you silly."

Silvia scratched her chin, chuckling nervously, "Oh yeah... right."

Shay took a seat next to me while Silvia sat across from us, asking me, "It's alright for us to sit with you right?"

I honestly didn't care that Shay was there, I'm too focused on Silvia, "S-sure."

Shay snickered, "Man, this guy is thirsty for a date with you Silvia."

Silvia laughed, "Don't make fun of him Shay, hahaha."

Shay shrugged, "It's not my fault he's easy to mess with."

I glanced at Shay before focusing my attention on Silvia, "Can I ask you something?"

Silvia rolled her eyes, "No, this is not a date."

I shook my head, "Not that, I want to know, what's your dream?"

Silvia gasped, "My dream?"

Shay butt in on the conversation, "Why ask that?"

I looked aside, "I was curious..."

Silvia scratched the back of her head, "Well... it's difficult to admit but, I want to find the _one_ for me."

Shay looked confused, "The _one_ for you? What the hell does that mean?"

I glanced at Shay, 'Why am I not surprised this idiot doesn't know what love is? Oh yeah, because she dated a gardevoir to get him killed.'

Silvia smiled, "I want to find my lifelong mate and be with him forever. That's all I need to be happy."

I looked at my milkshake with a knowing smile, 'That's why she was always happy with me... she was already living her dream.' I looked at Shay, ' Until someone took it away from her.'

* * *

 **(That's the end of this week, will Silvia see the light soon? Will Rui wear a belt to keep his shorts up, even though they're for pants!? Will I update this story when I should be doing college homework!? Will I stop asking stupid questions using the word will like it's going out of style? Find out next time on... whatever this story is. :D Follow, Favorite, and review to support Weekly Friends, oh yeah, that's what it is. I knew that...)**


	8. Week 8

**Chapter 8: Week 8**

 **(Here we go, the eighth week. Two months in and stuff has been happening left and right. Let's all see what happens. Now, this one is going to be the start of seeing one of my favorite story couples but they're not the same couple they once were. You'll all see what I mean.)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **-Monday-**

 **[November 11th, 2005]**

 **(Richardson High School - Homeroom)**

I sat in homeroom, waiting for the morning announcements to hear what Silvia has to say today. Shay sat at her desk, doing her homework it seems. The morning announcements finally rang and spoke about several school events no one cared about. I felt my hands clench when Silvia finally had her turn to speak. Is it bad that I sometimes want to just... grab her and kiss her lips forcefully? Like... I'm Prince Charming and it'll somehow break her from a spell? Break ups are never easy... but we didn't break up like a normal couple would. My girlfriend was stolen from me because my own friend hit her with a bat...

Silvia's voice rang from the intercom, "Hello my lovely fans! Your favorite Gossip Gardevoir is here to spill some spicy info! It looks like everyone's favorite interspecies couple from our senior class is breaking up again. Word has it, the gardevoir Coral cheated on her boyfriend, the human known as Jason, as for the seventh time with a gallade that works at a local convenience store. Upon questioning the boy, he told me to mind my own business. That's all for now, and I'll surely be back again to spread more juicy details about this stunning development! Have a good day everyone!"

Hearing that came as a shock to me, I never knew there was another gardevoir-human pairing in this school. I probably never heard of it considering the large amount of times the gardevoir cheated on the human. When Silvia came back into the classroom, I kept stealing glances at her. She looked so beautiful...

* * *

 **(Richardson High School - Vending Machines)**

I visited my favorite place in the entire school, the vending machines. I mean, why wouldn't it be my favorite place when I visit it nearly every day and meet wonderful people there? Sigh... I feel like I'm going to meet one of my old friends, or worse, Jay. I'm going to break his fucking nose one of these days. Hell, I'd rather see Shay here than that slimy little...

"Hey, why do you come here every day?" I heard Silvia ask.

I turned out, surprised to see her, "I uh..." I collected my thoughts before saying, "I need a drink with my lunch, so I usually get one here."

Silvia gently pushed me aside, "Let me get you one."

I watched her slide a card into the machine to get me a special drink, "Can I... ask you something?"

Silvia pulled out a special can of soda called Garde's Delight, "Sure." She answered, smiling at me as she handed the can over.

I blushed a bit, opening the can, "Do you... still like me?"

Silvia chuckled, "I think using the word 'still' is a bad choice... but... you are quite alluring to me."

I bit the inside of my cheek, which must have given me a funny look considering Silvia's sudden giggle, and it gave me the courage to ask, "Would you like to go to the cafe with me? Just... me and you...?"

Silvia looked away with a small smile, "I'd-"

Shay's voice rang from the hall, "Silvia, Jason is legit crying in front of Coral right now! You got to see this!"

Silvia quickly ran towards her voice, "Coming!"

Once she was gone, I felt my heart sink a bit. She was going to say I'd love to... right? Ugh... why does this have to happen to me? Maybe I should kick Jay down a flight of stairs, maybe he'll die... no... I can't think like that. I'm not that type of person, even if I feel like he deserves it... a part of me still sees him as a friend.

A new voice greeted me, "Good, she's gone."

I looked towards where the voice came from, seeing Jason sitting upon the vending machines, "Oh, hey Jason."

Jason is a senior student, in fact, he's going to graduate soon. He's seventeen years old, has black hair with the front shorter than the back and his eyes are a light blue. He's a bit taller than me and wears the school dress code for seniors, which is a buttoned-up shirt, dress pants, and a tie. He looked serious, and I couldn't help but wonder what he could want with me. I hope there aren't any rumors about me and Coral dating. I don't even know her.

Jason dropped down from the vending machines, "I need to tell you something about Shay. A secret she doesn't want anyone to know."

I raised a brow in suspicion, "A secret? Why tell me?"

Jason looked out the window towards the town, "You and her have been fighting over your girlfriend for quite some time. Then, as if by magic, your girlfriend becomes this gossip happy gardevoir and befriends her. Last I recall, they were going to murder each other. Lately, Shay has caused me a large amount of trouble by influencing my girlfriend. I'm sure you heard about it over the intercom."

I honestly felt bad for him and there wasn't any harm in just listening to him, "Alright, so what's the secret?"

Jason walked closer to keep his voice at a whisper, "She's not completely human."

I felt a shiver go up my spine for some strange reason, "She's not?"

Jason kept whispering to me, "I don't know all the details, but I saw her father transform into a zoroark."

I thought to myself, **'A zoroark? If that's true, how haven't I noticed... Wait... that pokemon has the ability to make illusions and disguise itself without anyone ever knowing. Why is he posing as a human?'**

Jason stepped back, "I also know about your friend attacking your girlfriend. I was walking by when it happened, I'm sorry I didn't do anything at the time."

I wanted to act angry, but I didn't have the energy for it after hearing the secret, "Don't worry about it..."

Jason pat my back once before leaving the room. I didn't feel like having a soda after all of this, so I just went back to class and ended up going home alone.

* * *

 **-Tuesday-**

 **(Richardson High School - After Classes)**

My day went by quickly and I didn't bother Silvia or Shay at all. I just stayed quiet, wrote down notes, ate my lunch alone, and generally stayed antisocial. I don't know what to do with the information I got from Jason yesterday. I could confront Shay over it, but I don't have any proof and if I confront her without it, she'll either think I'm crazy or know I know and try to get rid of me somehow. I don't have many options at this point, especially since I don't have any friends to get more information from. After wandering around the school aimlessly, I found myself in front of Mr. Striker's room. I hesitantly opened the door to see him grading papers.

He instantly looked at me, genuinely surprised I was there, "Rui? What are you doing here? You should be home."

I stepped inside the room, inspecting it to ensure no one was in it before saying, "I have a serious question."

Mr. Striker groaned in annoyance, "I don't go into the women's restroom!"

I sighed, "That's not what I'm going to ask."

Mr. Striker put his pen down, "Then what is it? I do have to grade these."

I asked him, "Are you really human?"

Mr. Striker looked surprised for a moment before picking up his pen and grading again to ignore me, "Yes." he answered.

I sat at a desk, "I think you're a zoroark posing as a human."

Mr. Striker narrowed his eyes, "I don't care what you think."

I decided to throw in a lie to see if he reacts to it, "Striker is an extremely common name for zoroarks, Mr. Striker."

He flinched at that, pausing momentarily before shaking his head, "Just shut up Rui."

I couldn't help but smile, "Sir, you can tell me the truth, no one would believe me."

Mr. Striker growled, "I am telling you the truth."

I then asked, "Why would a zoroark pose as a human?"

Mr. Striker's gaze looked lost for a moment, unintentionally answering, "Sometimes they love someone who hates them... sometimes they are tired of the stares humans give them... sometimes they regret not being human."

I had him, "So you are a zoroark."

Mr. Striker closed his eyes and sighed, "No. Not entirely. I'm half zoroark, a quarter human... and a quarter darkrai."

Then entire room went dark as if the sun was blocked and the door slammed itself shut. The clock started ringing like one of those old pendulum clocks as wind blew in from under the door. Mr. Striker blew away into dust as the darkness swirled around me. The ringing from the clock magnified as its ticks began to ring in my ears as well. It was as if I was stuck in a nightmare.

Mr. Striker's voice suddenly cancelled out everything, "As you've said before, no one would ever believe you Rui."

I swallowed the lump in my throat that formed at the start of all this, "Why'd you do it Mr. Striker!?"

Suddenly a woman that looked exactly like Shay, except older with dark silver hair, appeared in front of his desk, "I fell in love with her mother, but she hated me for not being human. I... resented her for it... for a time. Then I began to notice how... hated a hybrid really is. This world is a piece of shit Rui. You know this as well as I and I just... wanted to be accepted... to be loved. So, I became Mr. Striker, the human you know now, but I'm not perfect and she found out who I really was one day... the day our daughter was born. She divorced me without a second thought because I was not human. Her daughter... she could not abandon to me, so she forced me away for many years, molding our daughter into a human supremacist. My daughter knows what she is... but she believes herself to be human. As her mother does, she hates interspecies relationships."

It finally clicked in my head, it all made sense now. How Derek went to the hospital, how doctors couldn't help him, how no one could prove it was done by a pokemon, why Jay agreed to attack Silvia, and how Derek woke up the day after it. It all makes sense but... if she and Silvia were friends when they were younger... how did Silvia begin to lose her memory?

I clenched my hand, **'She caused Derek to fall into that coma! If she did that to him, why didn't she do it to me? Was it because of Silvia?'**

The entire room went back to normal as I found myself waking up at the desk I sat at. Mr. Striker is still grading his papers, but I noticed his eyes are glowing a dark pink. I wanted to ask more questions, but I knew it was time to leave. Mr. Striker has no more patience for me or my questions and I'd rather not make him angry.

* * *

 **-Wednesday-**

 **(Rui's Home)**

Today is a holiday, so there's no school. I found myself at home, doing nothing since my fridge is empty, nothing good was on the television and I don't have internet. As I stared at the city from my room's window, I couldn't help but feel so lonely. In all honesty, I wanted to be with Silvia all day today. Hell, I miss doing it with her, even if it did hurt. Then my doorbell rang, and I found myself excited to find out who it was.

Upon opening it, Silvia's mother stood there with a container of food, "Hello!"

I stepped back in surprise, wiping my eyes, "Is this really happening?"

She chuckled, "Yes, this is really happening. We need to talk."

I allow her into my house, "Come on in."

Silvia's mom walked in and inspected my living conditions. She found them both horrible and unfit for a man such as myself. I laughed at her for trying to butter me up with her kind words. I eagerly opened the container and found her meatloaf. I couldn't stop myself from eating it with my hands initially because I haven't eaten anything besides poorly made sandwiches for the past few days. My lord, I would convert to believing in arceus if it meant eating this every day.

Once I finished, Silvia mother looked serious, "Rui, I need you to date my daughter again."

I was surprised by this, "Why haven't you tried to get her to date me before?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes as she did it, "We as parents cannot force our child to love someone they don't love anymore. My daughter is, probably at this moment, partying with that bitch and having sex left and right with pokemon for 'juicy gossip' and I'm sick of it. Rui, I loved you like my own son because you were the perfect boy for her. you _need_ to save her from this. You were able to do it once, you can do it again and I know she likes you."

I looked down at my knees, grabbing them tightly, "I don't know if I can, and I don't know if she really does like me."

Silvia's mother pulled out a framed picture of me sleeping, "She took this picture while you slept and kept it, even after the assault. She still likes you Rui, even if she can't remember why. You need to convince her to date you, no matter what it takes."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "I'll do it, but if she doesn't like me... there's nothing I can do."

She smiled at me, "You can do it Rui, I believe in you."

Silvia's mother got up and made to leave but paused before turning to me. She walked over and pulled me into a gentle hug. It was warm, and I couldn't help but feel so happy and safe in it before returning it.

She pats my head, "Good luck my future son in law."

I nodded, blushing, "Goodbye... mother."

Silvia's mother left my home, leaving me there alone but with newfound confidence. I can get Silvia back, I know it.

* * *

 **-Thursday-**

 **(Rui's Home)**

I didn't get to see Silvia today at school, so I decided to go to the store before heading home. My child support money came in, and after saving up quite a bit from the others, I decided to buy some dinner foods I can cook in my home's oven. For tonight, I decided to make some oven baked macaroni and cheese I bought from the store. While cooking and watching television, I heard a knock coming from my door. I went to open it, expecting it to be Shay here to finally kill me but instead it was Derek.

I was too shocked to really say anything as Derek said, "Hey man."

I groaned, "What are you doing here?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Can you not make a big deal out of this?"

I leaned against my door frame, "It wasn't my choice for you guys to not talk to me after you woke up from the coma."

Derek shook his head, "Can you just let me inside your home?"

I stepped aside, "Fine, get in here."

Derek walked inside and started smelling the air, "Are you cooking something?"

I walked past him, checking on my food, "Yeah, my dinner. Thanks for coming, it almost made me burn my dinner."

Derek sat at my dinner table, "Well, I'll cut to the chase, I was attacked that night."

I pulled out the tray containing my dinner, "Oh really? Which night was that?"

Derek slapped my table, "Dude, stop fucking around! This is serious!"

I snickered a bit, "Then stop smacking my table. So, what happened that night?"

Derek sat back, rubbing his temples, "I was walking home when something from the shadows grabbed me. I couldn't see the attackers face, but the body looked very slim, feminine. The culprit hid its face using cloth wrapped around it. It threw me onto the ground and we fought, well... I was tossed around... until it grabbed me by my mouth and suddenly I fell asleep."

I thought back to what Mr. Striker told me, 'Shay has a lot of human in her... but she has the power of pokemon as well. She could have put Derek to sleep after toying with him. The question is, why did she do all of this? What's her deal?'

Derek snapped his fingers to interrupt my thoughts, "You looked lost, what's up?"

I shook my head, "Sorry, I was just thinking to myself about Shay."

Derek looked surprised, "You're thinking about her? Do you like her now or something?"

I viciously shook my head no, "Ew! No. That bitch needs to drown."

Derek laughed a bit, "Well then, that's a nice thought."

I looked at my television to see nothing interesting is on the news as usual, "Do you miss home?"

Derek's head jerked a bit, astonished by my question, "Yeah, all the time actually, after all, we were born there. It's hard not to think about it."

He was right, even if I never directly caught myself up in it, I do think about home a lot, "It really was hard to adjust to living here after living in that frigid village for so many years and the people here are so different. Then again, I can't help but feel happy we got this opportunity our old friends would have killed for."

Derek's face mimicked my own as he got lost in the thoughts of home, "Back then we used to just... go wherever we wanted and cause all the trouble we could in order to get attention and to see if we could get away with it. Like that time, we almost caused an avalanche but couldn't because Jay couldn't fart loud enough."

I couldn't hold back my laughter, "Oh god, I'm glad he couldn't! We would have hurt or killed someone if he succeeded!"

Derek laughed and nodded his head in agreement, "You're right, like usual and now we're here, stuck in a school with a shitty asshole teacher trying to divide and conquer."

I thought about Mr. Striker and found myself saying, "Let's leave him alone and out of this. I just want everything involving him to go away and become a forgotten memory. Right now, my only target is Shay because she has a reason for everything she's done."

Derek looked confused, "What has she done?"

Telling Derek wouldn't help, so I told him, "It doesn't matter to you, it's between me and her. I think it's time for you to leave."

Derek snickered a bit, kicking back in his chair to get up, "Kicking my ass out into the cold, must be important. I'll see you at school then?"

I smiled a bit, "More or less."

Derek fist bumped me before leaving, "Peace man... oh and for the record, we've never stopped being friends."

I closed the door behind him, smiling a bit, "Whatever you say man."

After Derek left, I went to my sink and cleaned my dishes before going to bed. Tomorrow I need to talk to Silvia and get her to go out with me.

* * *

 **-Friday-**

 **(Richardson High School - School Grounds)**

I never hated gym class... because back home it was a rare occurrence thanks to the weather we had. Even the room we had it in would get deathly chilly and we end up huddling together for warmth. Sports just didn't exist for us when we were younger. I still remember coming here and feeling the sunshine for months on end where I could run outside and feel free. I was terrible at every sport, but I always tried my best. My teachers respected that and always gave me chances to play with the others, even when no one else wanted to. Silvia is sitting on a bench, drinking water and covered in sweat from all the exercise. With no one else around, I approached her.

"Hi Silvia" I said on approach.

Silvia looked at me, "Hey."

I decided to be direct, so I asked her, "Can we go on a date after school today?"

Silvia avoided eye contact, "Well..."

I didn't want her to say no, "We can go to that cafe, and I'll pay."

Silvia blushed, pressing her fingers together, "The thing is... I kind of got a date already planned today. Some guy is going to give me some juicy gossip. Sigh... well... I'm going to suck him off for it, so it's not really a date... You look like a really cute sweet guy, despite what Shay says about you, and I'm not really a good girl. I'm a really bad girl." Silvia released a perverted giggle.

I noticed a look in her eyes I never saw in the old her, "You enjoy it..."

Silvia looked down to hide her face, "So what? It's all just good fun and gossip. Enjoying it isn't a sin, plus my fans crave my gossip in the morning."

I placed my hand on her shoulder, getting her to look at me, "You don't have to degrade yourself just for some stupid gossip."

Silvia glared at me, "I'm not _degrading myself_ , you stupid human boy. Maybe it's frowned upon in human culture, but pokemon culture is different! Sex is just that, sweaty fun to us. Only humans came up with the notion that it's wrong to have sex with multiple partners."

I frowned at her, "You can get sick from it."

Silvia grabbed my shirt's collar, "What would you know? Wait... ooooooh, I get it. That's why you want to go on a date with me. You want to have me all to yourself. As if, I give myself to my gossip providers and fans only!"

Silvia shoved me away, so I protested, "Don't shove me!"

Silvia scoffed, "Or what!? You're going to tell on me?"

This Silvia is as bitchy as Shay, "Damn right and we're going on that fucking date today!"

Silvia scoffed again, suppressing a laugh, "No, we are not!"

I was a little pissed off, "Damn fucking right you are or I swear to god I'm going to fuck you with a lead pipe!"

Silvia bursts into laughter, "i thought you were a boy!"

I blushed, realizing I cornered myself with my last threat, "I am a boy!"

Silvia wiped a tear, "Then why a lead pipe?" She covered her mouth to giggle more, "Is your penis that small?"

I wanted to say a retort, but I found my anger strangely disappear as I saw her laugh... it's my memory of her laughing before all of this. It's not her fault she forgot, and I need to remember that. Why did this have to happen just when we were happy? I know my girlfriend is still in there and if I can get her to go out with me...

She stopped laughing, instead she just looked interested in me, "Wow... that is a lot of love you're feeling..."

I went my face get hot, "Well... I am talking to you..."

Silvia smiled a bit, "You mean yelling."

I looked into her eyes, "It's not easy for anyone to find out that the one they love is having sex with a lot of people."

Silvia's eyes dropped, a small breath escaping her lips before she closed her eyes, "Fine, but so we're clear, we're not together until I say so."

I felt so happy, I almost jumped out of my shoes, "Okay!"

* * *

 **(Cafe)**

 **[4:00 p.m.]**

Silvia and I sat at a table and I felt strangely nervous, as if it was a first date despite it don't being one. Silvia acted distant at first, but I felt her start to warm up to me as the lies Shay told her began to surface. In my mind, all I could think of is proving to her who I am is someone who loves her but as we talked, I couldn't help but feel like I... didn't. She didn't have any qualities I liked about her beforehand... until she started to get shy. Then I started to feel that same feeling of love.

Silvia suddenly asked me this, "What was I like... you know... before I got some of my old memories back?"

I looked at my drink, smiling to myself, "You were so cute... and special to me. I remember when we first met, and you didn't want to be friends because you'd forget about me."

Silvia frowned, looking at her drink, "Yeah... but how did you fix that?"

I smiled sincerely at her, "I kept trying every week and you'd write about me in your diary. The one you had before..."

Silvia's head shot up, "I had a diary before?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but it got burned..."

Silvia looked disappointed, "Oh..."

I placed my hand on hers, "It's okay, I'm just glad you're here with me. I'd be miserable if you died... maybe I wouldn't even be able to live after that..."

Silvia blushed, "Really?"

I smiled at her, "Yeah, you're important to me."

Silvia smiled, "Hey... do you want to come over my house after this?"

I couldn't stop smiling, "I'd love to."

It felt nice to go back home, and even nicer to sleep with her again. I was expecting her to try and seduce me, but I happily found myself just holding her in my arms. There are many things a person misses once their love interest is gone, and they typically never realize what they are until their lover is gone. I hope this time, we're together forever.

* * *

 **(That's it for this chapter, sorry for the long wait but I have work, yes a real job, and college to distract me. Sorry everyone. I hope you all still love and support this story.)**


	9. Week 9

**Chapter 9: Week 9**

 **(Alright, let's get this chapter going because I am going to try and finish this story at some point because I need to finish a damn story.)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **-Tuesday-**

 **[November 19th, 2005]**

 **(Rui's Home)**

Hm... what's messing with my sleep? When I opened my eyes, I found Silvia staring into mine and nearly freaked out.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed!?" I yelled.

Silvia just laid on my bed, "I couldn't sleep..."

I laughed in disbelief, "Of course not! You're in _my_ bed!"

Silvia pouted, "I just wanted to see you..."

I laid on my back, exhausted, "Ugh... what time is it?"

Silvia laid her head on my chest, "Three o'clock in the morning."

I draped an arm over my eyes, "Son of a giratina, what the fuck Silvia? You even turned my lights on."

Silvia shook her head, giggling, "Fine, I'll keep them off next time and when I knee you in the nuts, I don't want to hear it."

I gently pushed her off, "I'm turning off the lights and going back to bed queen gossip."

Silvia chuckled at my new nickname for her, "It's Gossip Gardevoir to you, boy."

I smirked at her, "Yeah, well back at you, it's boy _friend_ silly."

Silvia waited for me to turn the lights off before pulling me into a kiss on my bed. Monday went far better than I expected despite it being a day free of school. Silvia wrote me into her diary and strangely Shay hasn't tried to cause any problems. Silvia may not be as shy and cute as she was before... but I still love every second with her. In fact, her more adventurous personality is strangely a fresh breath of air. I can say I feel almost as happy as I was before Jay hit her... As I held her closer to me... smelled her scent... I can't forget he did such a thing.

* * *

 **(Gymnasium)**

Silvia and I sat together during gym class after getting in trouble with three other students trying to hit on her. Them hitting on her isn't what really ticked me off, it's the fact they treated her like nothing and thought she was ugly before she became the biggest gossiper in the school. Now that she's a big deal around here, they just came out of the woodwork to try and woo her but they're just a bunch of scumbags. Silvia looked stunning too, making me occasionally stare at her, and strangely feeling butterfrees in my stomach. Occasionally she'd look into my eyes and give me such a... smoldering look that leaves me tongue tied. All this... and not one word passed between us as if we were talking through our thoughts and posture.

This silence between us broke when Silvia let out a burst of laughter, "You're so cute when your face is that red!"

Amidst my staring, I hadn't noticed the deep blush developing, "I... uh..."

Silvia wrapped an arm around me, "You're fumbling over your words my shy boyfriend."

Before I could respond, Shay walked over and sat next to Silvia, "Ugh... I hate gym class."

Silvia laughed, "You hate school in general Shay-la."

Shay snickered, "Well Silvy-wa, you don't know how well you have it, after all, you don't even feel the pull of gravity."

Silvia smirked evilly, "You're right." She pulled me close, "The only pull I feel is from my boyfriend."

My blush darkened as I did my best to hide my face. Shay and Silvia explode in a fit of laughter, "Be careful Silvy-wa or else he might die of embarrassment!"

Silvia grinned happily, nuzzling into my neck before biting it. I jumped up with a yip before settling down is an easy smile. Silvia's gentle neck bites always seem to calm me down to the point I could just lay back and relax.

Shay tapped my knee, "Hey, Rui."

I bent forward to get a good look at Shay, "Yeah?"

Shay leaned back, "We're cool, right?"

I thought about it for a moment, thinking about everything she's done to me and no, we're not cool, but I can't afford causing any more problems. I know playing along will lead to she and I getting along since I'm dating her best friend. In fact, after what I've learned from her father, I know Shay isn't a human, but her mother wants her to be human. Who knows, maybe that want to be human is what drives her to act the way she does.

I rubbed my neck, "Yeah, we're cool."

Shay looked unimpressed, "With that body language, I'm inclined to not believe you."

I smirked a bit, "And I'm inclined not to care."

Silvia laughed a bit, "Okay you two, enough fighting."

Shay raised a brow in amusement, "You call that fighting? That was nothing."

I agreed with Shay, "A fight usually has two people physically harming each other Silvia."

Silvia flicked my nose, "Not that kind of fight you dingus!"

I wrinkled my nose with a half frown, "Really? Was the nose flick necessary?"

Silvia pulled me into a hug again, "Come here you big baby." She kissed my cheek a couple times before moving to my lips and starting to make out with me before being elbow bumped by Shay.

Shay coughed rudely, "I _am_ right here Silvy-wa."

Silvia pulled back with a smile, "Sorry Shay-la, I got too into it."

As the two began to talk about school gossip, I couldn't help but wonder what really happened between these two back when Silvia's accident occurred. When I started to get bored, I started resting my chin in hand and stared off into space before noticing a distant figure. It looked like Jason and he is leaving the gymnasium. With my curiosity piqued, I got up only to have my shorts pulled by Silvia.

She asked me, "Where do you think you're going?"

I replied swiftly, "I'm going to follow Jason because I'm curious as to where he's going."

Silvia frowned, "Is it too boring to hang out with me?"

My hand slid down to entangle my fingers with hers, even if they are different than mine, "No, but I want to know what he's up to and who knows, I might get you a scoop." I gave her a playful wink, "Wouldn't that be something?"

Silvia's frown turned upside-down instantly, "Then get going sexy butt."

Silvia gave my behind a firm smirk, causing me to jump in surprise. With a grumble I said, "Alright, I'll try to be quick."

Shay and Silvia giggled as I walked off to find Jason outside. Due to the coming winter, the outside is sporting a rather distasteful chill. The air wasn't cold enough to cause one to see their own breath, but it was enough to make me rub my arms as I looked around for Jason. I saw him slip inside the main building through a back entrance and ran over to get inside before the one handled door closed. Someone let him inside and that means this is a planned meeting.

As I crept closer to an old classroom, I heard two voices, "So, how is she doing?"

The first voice is Jason's, I was sure of it, "She's been great... and I got the payment. Hey... how can you do this?"

Jason laughed, "What? Have my girlfriend date other guys for money? Quite simple, I know she'll come back to me at the end of it and we'll have our apartment for a few more months."

I peeked around the corner to peer into the old classroom and saw Jason with Coral's new boyfriend, "What if she really likes me?"

Jason laughed at him, "Really? I'm sure you would like to think that'll happen, but it won't. Tomorrow, you'll get the break up text."

Coral's new boyfriend is a male spinda that could barely stand, "What does she even see in a human like you!? You sell her around like she's a slut!"

Jason's face revealed nothing as he calmly said, "I've been there for her from the start, that is something no one can trump when it comes to me and her. Plus, I'd die for her if that's what it took to protect her. I've already got the scars to prove that from her previous adventures. You? You would be too busy trying to stand up straight to protect her."

The spinda did his best to stand straight, "Don't make fun of my condition! It's not my fault I was born this way!"

Jason walked towards the exit, giving the spinda a rude gesture, "I'll make fun of it all I want dipshit, but please do enjoy your day. Hahaha."

Jason must have noticed my hair as I pulled back to try and walk away. I turned around to head towards the exit but felt his firm grip on my shoulder. I looked at him, expecting an attack but he just looked disappointed in me.

Jason scoffed, shaking his head, "Eavesdropping? Really? Are you going to be like your girlfriend and listen in on everyone else's business?"

I felt like a child being scolded, "I'm sorry... I just noticed you leaving the gym and got curious."

Jason rolled his eyes, tugging my shoulder, "Come on, follow me."

I raised a brow, "Where are we going?"

Jason let out an exasperated sigh, "We're going somewhere else because that classroom obviously isn't hidden enough thanks to someone following me."

There aren't many places like that on school grounds, to which we ended up going behind the building and just talking in a harsh whisper. This looks both stupid and suspicious all at the same time. I feel like hanging out in that old classroom would have been better even if that spinda was there.

Jason checked the surrounding area before saying, "What you've heard and seen stays between you and me, got it? If not, I will find and kick your teeth in."

I crossed my arms, "Alright tough guy."

Jason leaned against the wall, "Coral and me, we'll never leave each other after what we went through. Right now, we're living on our own after our parents tried to kill us, so we went on the run together."

I gave him a narrow-eyed stare, "You can't be serious."

Jason nodded his head, "I get it, my parents trying to kill me is a bogus excuse, something in a tear-filled backstory, but this is real and happened two years ago. Knowing them, they're still looking for us, but they'll never get Coral. I'll die before they get a chance to harm a hair on her head."

I scratched my chin, "So... why did they want to kill you?"

Jason looked at the sky, "Why? That's a bit more complicated. You see, fifty years ago a couple people in my family were sacrificed for their skins to be used for gardevoir gowns. My family argued and pleaded with the government to stop this from happening. My family got no response other than for the listed family members to die willingly. That didn't happen... instead they fought back against the gardevoir family that wanted our skins... Coral's family. The gardevoir got their skin while killing most of my family, leaving only my father alive. My mother's family faced a similar fate, maybe that's why they got together? Either way, eventually came the time they needed skin for Coral. I don't know what it was, maybe luck, but she and I met before any of that unpleasant business happened. I was listening to music when she and I met at a park. She looked interested in me and I thought she was beautiful. We talked for a couple hours before I gave her my headphones and CD player. After that, she and I saw each other every day, going on a date the third day we arranged a meeting. Six weeks later, I find a gardevoir at my door demanding me to go with for their skinning ritual. I went willingly because I didn't want my parents to die at the time. Coral was horrified to find me at her house and begged her parents not to use me. They had no idea their 'perfect' daughter is in love with a human and she saved my life. She used teleport to get us out of her house and we ran to my house only to find my parents getting weapons to kill her. I went in first and explained to them what happened, thinking they'd protect us but... they wanted to murder Coral so badly. They even begged me to bring her inside, so they could butcher her for their past sins. I refused, running out of the house and made sure to shield her body with my own as we ran for our lives. For three weeks, in the middle of winter, we drifted from town to town, stealing in order to survive. I've never been so scared, cold and hungry in all my life. Our chattering teeth, blue lips, and constant hugs to share our body heat between us. I thought we were going to die, but Coral refused to believe it because she said as long as we were together, neither of us can die. Once we got here, we were lucky to find a small apartment, a real shithole, and started living a life. I work at a convenience store near it to make the money necessary for us to be comfortable. The money Coral is making for us isn't for the house, it's for things she wants. So, do you get it now?"

I bit my lip, "Hm..."

Jason tightened his lips, "Well?"

I scratched the back of my neck, "Well... I'm not sure if you're honest, but I'll keep this a secret."

Jason looked content with that answer, for now anyways. We went our separate ways and when I returned to Silvia, I didn't tell her what I found because it wasn't important. Silvia didn't believe me but didn't press the issue. Instead she focused on getting me as jealous as possible by commenting on how attractive other guys in the gym are. Shay enjoyed going along with it just to get me to feel like crap until Silvia felt bad about it. The rest of the day went better since Silvia tried to cheer me up through various means. She can be so cute.

* * *

 **-Wednesday-**

 **(Rui's Home)**

 **[Early Morning]**

I am having such a nice dream where I'm just walking through a forest with my three friends when all of a sudden, something began to block the sun. I looked up and saw Silvia's head except it was larger than the sun and began sucking everything into her mouth. It felt like a nightmare as I felt my body lift off the ground and fly into her mouth. I woke up with a jolt, almost headbutting her with a cold sweat before blinking a couple times. My mind hadn't registered that it was a dream and that I'm awake now. It did register Silvia laughing at me and I immediately flared up at her.

I yelled, "What the fuck was that!?"

She couldn't stop laughing, "I used dream eater on you! HAHAHA!"

I threw my pillow at her, "That's not funny! That was fucking terrifying! I thought I was going to die!"

The pillow hit her square on the face and she gripped it, "Oh, so you want to wrestle huh?"

I couldn't stop myself from smiling in excitement, "You're way too good at making me ha-PPYYY!"

Silvia tackled me and in a couple seconds we became a tangled mess of tickles, kisses, and various locks. We only stopped when Silvia finally pinned my arms beside my head using her psychic powers, which is cheating, but she says it's legal because there's nothing I can do to stop her. My only real complaint is the fact she's letting beads of her sweat drip onto me which is kind of gross... but at the same time I don't really mind it because it's her. Is love supposed to make us just accept everything about that person we're infatuated with? Sometimes I feel as though I can get drunk of the feelings and it makes everything seem perfect despite all the past grievances I had. In the depth of my soul... I miss the Silvia I went on my first date with... until I realize that Silvia is still inside this one. They're the same person but this Silvia just has all her old memories and that's why her personality is different.

Silvia rested her head on my chest, smiling up at me, "I love you."

I winked at her, "Oh really? I never noticed."

Silvia sat up, "We're going to be late to school today."

That caught me off-guard, "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Silvia gave me a devilish grin, "No, we're just going to spend some time together."

* * *

 **[Much Later]**

 **(Cafe)**

Silvia and I got detention, an exceedingly long detention. Not just because we were late, or the fact she announced how we lost track of time while having sex. We didn't even get it for me screaming at everyone to shut the fuck up after being so embarrassed by her statement. We got it... because she fucking missed the morning announcements. After serving our prison sentence, we went on a date at a local diner before relaxing at the cafe.

I was still sour about the detention, "I still can't believe that bullshit..."

Silvia shook her head with a smile, "Don't get so hung up on it."

I looked down at my legs, "It's just... ugh... it doesn't feel worth it."

Silvia rubbed my arm, "I forgot that you being human makes it uncomfortable for you."

I laid my head against hers, "It doesn't matter love... I'm happy as long as you are happy."

Silvia pinched my cheek, "I think you're lying with that corny saying."

I frowned, holding her hand, "Don't pinch my cheek."

Silvia grabbed my head and kissed me gently, "Let's go home. I hear our bed calling us."

I glared at her, "You're not going to use dream eater to wake me up again... are you?"

Silvia giggled, winking at me, "I promise I won't, I'll wake you up another way. You'll enjoy this way a lot more."

I blushed hard, "Uh... are you going to... um... you now, right?"

Silvia smiled brightly, "Of course, I'll gently shake you awake!"

I blinked for a moment as my blush went away, "Oh, that would be nice."

Silvia grinned, nudging me, "You thought something dirty, didn't you!"

I avoided eye contact, "No..."

Silvia moved her head to my ear, nipping it before whispering, "You wanted to wake up to my mouth around you, didn't you my shy little human boyfriend?"

I felt a shiver run up my spine so violently, I shuddered, "Maybe... S-Silvia, people are staring, can we just go home?"

Silvia rolled her eyes with a wide smile before pulling me out of the cafe. We began walking home, holding hands in the open, and periodically nudged closer or leaned against each other. Along the way I noticed a pokemon couple eyeing us, the male is a Sceptile with a female Charizard, and I'll be honest... that's really weird. She could kill him by accident, couldn't she? After all, she's a fire type pokemon and he's grass type. How is Silvia and me together weirder than that?

Silvia whispered to me, "Don't pay any mind to the stares?"

I looked at her beautiful crimson eyes as they sparkled in the setting sun's light, "I just don't understand why we're seen as weird anymore... I used to understand but after being with you and becoming this happy... I can't remember why I thought it was wrong."

Silvia squeezed my hand tightly, "I really can't explain it well, but it has something to do with pride and morals when it comes to us pokemon. Especially since humans are very judgmental and choose who they love based on appearance."

I looked at her with a wink, "Damn right, look at how beautiful you are."

Silvia snickered, suddenly tickling me, "You little flirt!"

This went on for a couple of seconds as the pokemon couple seemed to glare at us before the sceptile yelled, "Get a room gardevoir! No one wants to see your influenced fake mate!"

Silvia stopped immediately, turning to give that sceptile a death glare, "He's not influenced you stupid twig!"

I quickly pulled Silvia away before an argument could truly start. Silvia tried to push me out of the way but refused to use her powers on me. I guess deep down she wanted me to pull her away from this situation. I guess it was only a matter of time before someone said something to us. When we got home, Silvia's anger hadn't subsided, but I was able to calm her down and we went to sleep together.

* * *

 **-Friday-**

 **(Richardson High School)**

 **[Early Afternoon]**

Silvia spent most of the day stuck on what that sceptile said yesterday and it only got worse when Shay revealed how she felt about us. I never thought Silvia would scream at Shay in such a way, to the point even Shay was shell-shocked. Silvia realized what she did and apologized to stay best friends. Right now, we were on the rooftop eating our lunch together.

Shay looked at the city through the fence, "The city looks so beautiful from up here..."

I couldn't help but agree with her, "Yeah... enjoy it while you can, our time here won't be forever."

Silvia rubbed my back, "You may be right, but the memory will last forever in our hearts."

I looked at Silvia, remembering her condition, "Yeah..."

Silvia narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "I can tell what you're thinking."

I looked down, "I'm sorry... I'm happy you have your diary to remember everything."

Silvia stopped crossing her arms and grabbed my shoulders to make me look at her, "I love you Rui, I'm not forgetting you ever again."

I closed my eyes, remembering when she promised me this before Jay attacked her. Shay won't attack Silvia anymore, so I know it has a low chance of happening but what if her condition worsens? I don't want her to forget me again and abandon me again. When I opened then, Silvia stared into my eyes with a deep longing in her sparkling crimson gaze as she leaned forward and made out with me. It got really intense as she started licking my tongue and rubbing my back in a firm embrace.

Shay coughed to interrupt our kiss, "Um... bystander over here?"

Silvia snickered to hide her sigh, "I don't know why you're complaining, it's a free show for you."

I gently pat Silvia's head, "Don't be a grumpy butt."

Silvia looked at me with a cute frown, puffing her cheek up as well, "I'm not grumpy."

I smiled at her gently, "You're so cute."

Silvia licked her lips, "Well you are quite delectable love."

Shay sat between us, "I'm sorry for bumping in, but Silvia can we go have some girl time after class today?"

Silvia nudged her head to look past her and see my smile before answering, "Sure, it _has_ been a long while since it was just the two of us."

Shay turned her gaze to me, "You alright with that?"

I decided to crack a joke, "Do pidgey shit in the woods?"

Neither of them laughed, "That's pretty gross love."

Shay snickered, "Why do you like this dork again?"

Silvia suppressed a giggle, "With a joke like that I've forgotten."

* * *

 **[Late Night]**

I woke up when I felt something crawl up my body and found Silvia on top of me. Weird, she told me she'd sleep at home instead of with me because she didn't want to wake me.

She gently placed her hands on my cheek, "Rui... I'm going to kill you."

I instantly snapped up, "WHAT!?"

She wrapped her arms around my head and kissed me hard, "Just kidding! You're so paranoid! Hahahaha!"

I looked away, grumbling, "Bitch..."

Silvia forced her face into my view, grinning evilly, "You love me, and you know it."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling at her, "Yeah... lay down dumbass so we can sleep."

She laid down, mocking me a bit, "Oh, _I'm_ a dumbass, then I guess you're purely idiotic."

I held her hand as I began drifting back to sleep, "Whatever you say love, whatever you say."

* * *

 **(I bet someone thought Silvia was going to do something, don't even try to lie! Be honest, someone had to think Silvia was suddenly going to strangle Rui or wipe his memories. XD I hope this chapter was better than the last.)**


	10. Week 10

**Chapter 10: Week 10**

 **(Here comes the beginning of the next arc that'll involve a bit more action and drama to the story. I know you're all expecting something to happen, but it won't be what you're expecting... probably. Also, the original MUL reached 100k views! :o I'm so happy it did, but I'm also extremely shocked it achieved such a major milestone! Thank you everyone!)**

* * *

 **{Rui's Point of View}**

 **-Monday-**

 **[November 25th, 2005]**

 **(Richardson High School)**

I woke up today feeling sore as hell from sleeping wrong. By sleeping wrong, I mean having my neck bent all night because Silvia keep it in a hug. It took me smacking her behind a couple times to get her to wake up because of her stubbornness. When she noticed my discomfort, she massaged my neck until it wasn't stiff anymore. It still hurt, but her gentle kisses seemed to help it as we held each other in a loving embrace. As we cuddled, I began feeling as though today was off, not just because it was raining outside, but I knew something bad was going to happen today. Silvia seemed calm, but I felt as though she wasn't acting right as well. She acted a bit lazy and even suggested not going to school at all today.

I shook my head, "I'm not risking a suspension, come on and get up sexy butt."

Silvia refused to get up, laying on the bed and snuggled into the blankets, "No. I'm staying here."

I got up and took my shirt off, "How about you not act like a child and get up. You have gossip to spread."

Silvia started whining, "But dad... I don't wanna go to school."

She gave me a teary-eyed look, but I acted cold as ice, "Get your pokemon ass up and take a shower."

Silvia smirked, "Fine... you're so bossy."

I smiled at her, "Just make sure you have clothes this time."

Silvia stuttered, "I-I didn't know the door was unlocked!"

I gave her a wink, "Sure you did, just like how you didn't know I'd be showering at that time."

Silvia blushed bright red, lighting up her face quite noticeable but didn't say anything. Suddenly, she smiled and gave me the gentlest loving kiss, "You drive me wild Rui."

I grabbed her and began tickling Silvia until she was begging me to stop. Breakfast is calling to me and we need to get to class as soon as possible to avoid detention. Once all that was set, I waited for Silvia as she completed her gossip segment. Strangely, Shay isn't sitting at her desk today, but I know I saw her on the way to class. Where is she?

* * *

 **(Lunch Period)**

I sat on the roof, looking at the sky before being joined by Silvia with a frustrated expression plastered on her face. She sat next to me with a quick duck and released a few exasperated sighs. As she sat there, I gently took her hand in mine and felt her press her head onto my shoulder. Due to its size, this can be quite uncomfortable, but I allow it only because it's Silvia.

I asked her, "What's wrong?"

Silvia sighed again, "I can't find Shay anywhere."

I'm genuinely surprised by this, "Usually she sticks to you like glue or that time a piece of paper was stuck to your ass."

Silvia smiled for a moment, "If I recall, you were the one that stuck it to my ass."

I scoffed at her, "I would do no such thing. I'm the perfect gentleman, I only kill children on Sundays like a true Psychopath."

Silvia couldn't suppress a giggle, "How the hell do you go from being a gentleman to a child murdering psychopath?"

I moved my hand to rub her back, "I went from one to the other in order to see your beautiful smile and hear such a delicate giggle."

Silvia's face turned a bright pink as her smile grew and she picked her head up to kiss me hard, "You're such a romantic when we're alone."

I pressed my index finger on her lips to stop her, "Where has she been anyways?"

Silvia's frustration returned as she sat on her legs, "I have no idea, I think she got a boyfriend or something."

I gently pat her head, "She'll pop up eventually."

Silvia let me pet her for a few moments before groaning. Her head bobbed a bit, more than it should due to my petting. She looked tired, her face looking strained as if under pressure, and caused me to worry. I stopped my petting as she suddenly struggled to stand up. She held her head, pain flashing in eyes as she struggled to keep straight.

I couldn't suppress my worry, "Silvia, are you ill?"

Silvia feigned a smile, "Just a little headache, ah ha... ha... ow... Ugh... I'm... I'm going to the nurse. Go back to class without me please."

Despite how I felt about the situation, I respect her request and went back to class. I couldn't pay attention at all, my eyes darted and started at the door hopeful of her hasty return. An hour before school ended, Silvia came back fully healed. We went straight to my... our home. I noticed Jay as we left, and he was with Anthony and Derek. All of them looked at me with Silvia before shifting their gaze away as if to shun me. I did the same, making sure to conceal the animosity between me and them. I didn't want to worry Silvia...

* * *

 **-Tuesday-**

 **(Richardson High School)**

Silvia felt perfectly fine the next morning and made us breakfast. After eating, we walked to the school together like usual. Thankfully she didn't feel like wasting our time this morning because it's raining. The forecast from the weather channel stated it'll be worse the longer we wait to leave. The dark grey sky began to worry me as I started to get an ominous feeling as we neared the school grounds. Hurried movement raised alarm bells in my head as our fellow students raced to get on school grounds first. My curiosity forced me to run towards the commotion as a deathly silence caused my ominous feeling to deepen. What I found when I turned that corner and stepped onto school grounds will haunt me forever because laying on the ground several feet near the entrance is Jay's dead body. His head is cracked open with a broken neck and a mangled body. His eyes are closed with his jaw slightly open and a few dried blood tears to add effect to his death.

I covered my mouth in shock, "Jay...?" As I stood there staring at his body, I felt every hair begin to rise as I had difficulty swallowing, "How did this..." I looked up at the school to see none of the windows open meaning... "The roof."

Silvia stood next to me, looking just as shocked as I am, "Do you... know who that is?"

I could feel so many emotions running through me at that moment as I shakily answered her, "Y-yes... He is... was one of my best friends."

I felt Silvia grab hold on my hand to comfort me, "Don't worry love... it's okay to cry. I'm here."

I hate him... he hurt Silvia... I should be glad he's dead right? Then why does our childhood pass through my mind and fill me with such grief and regret? Was I going to forgive him despite what he did and become best friends again? Do I regret letting him die before I could fix our friendship? I couldn't figure it out as I slowly turned to hug Silvia and cry into her shoulder. One more person from my homeland is gone from my life forever... my frozen winter land...

Silvia rubbed my back soothingly, "Shhhhh... it's okay."

It took a few minutes, but I stopped crying thanks to Silvia comforting me. I turned back to look at his body one last time before the authorities told us to go into the school. I didn't head to class first, I instead went up to the roof just to check if it's open and it is. If the windows were closed before he died, then I can safely assume he fell off the roof. I know I'm not a detective, but I know he didn't break his neck by being attacked... wait... what if he did get attacked? How would a pokemon even kill someone like that? The only way he could break his neck and bust his skull open is if he fell head first from a great height. With the safety fencing on the roof to prevent this sort of tragedy, he would have to climb the fence and jump. Was it suicide or murder? Was it both?

Then I noticed something, "Wait... why does that part of the fence look wrong?"

I quickly inspected the area and noticed it was cut... and if someone jumped from this hole, they would land... right where Jay's body is found. The police are going to check this area soon, so I need to get out of here before I become a suspect. I went to the door towards the staircase but froze and looked around for a moment. If it was suicide, wouldn't there be wire-cutters around here? Jay can't cut wires with his bare hands...

* * *

 **-Later That Day-**

Jay's death greatly bothered me... to the point I asked Silvia to leave me alone for tonight. She didn't want to at first but must have accepted the fact I needed to grieve on my own. In truth, my grief isn't the real reason why, I wanted to collect my thoughts and try to find some sort of explanation. Jay is not the type to be suicidal and there's no way he experienced depression long enough for it to get to this. As I approached my house, I noticed another strange occurrence... I got mail on a Tuesday. I only ever receive mail on Thursday as a part of my child support checks.

I pulled a small, thin cardboard box from my mailbox, "Well then, this is not a coincidence."

I quickly ran inside and opened the box to find a DVD inside a protective case. My name is written on it and prompted me to play it. Thankfully I did have a DVD player and inserted the disc. What I found is a video of Jay as he messed with a camera before sitting on a chair. Here's what he said.

 **"Rui... it's me.**

 ***Heavy Sigh***

 **I wish I could talk to you...**

 **I'm sorry...**

 **I'm sorry about everything...**

 **It's all falling apart, I... I can't believe what's happening.**

 ***Deep Breath***

 **It's funny...**

 **It all just started from one small thing...**

 **and in the end...**

 **I can't help but think I was your one weak friend.**

 **If not, look out for your _other_ one weak friend.**

 ***Long Silence***

 **You probably already know that I'm dead and... I wish there was another option.**

 **There's just... just...**

 _ **more**_ **than what we thought.**

 **I wish I could just tell you everything, but I can't.**

 **You can find out though...**

 **I hid more DVDs, but you'll have to find the first at our meet up.**

 **Surely that should be enough.**

 **Well... goodbye Rui.**

 **And...**

 **Good luck my friend.**

 **... Please forgive me."**

The video ended there and ejected from my DVD player. I put the DVD away and walked into my room to lay down. I hid the DVD between my mattress and box-spring before calling Silvia to let her teleport over to my house. I don't need to be alone anymore. His words did run through my mind... making me wonder what sort of hell you were living to drive him to this point.

* * *

 **-Wednesday-**

 **(Richardson High School-Vending Machines)**

I found myself at the vending machines for a drink. Jay's death weighed heavily on my soul because I knew there is no way to let him know I... I... forgive him... Maybe I'm lying to myself, he injured Silvia... but I... never wanted him to die. We grew up together... came here together and always had each other's back until... I messed everything up. How are Derek and Anthony taking this? Then there's the next DVD, where the hell could he have hidden it?

Anthony's voice interrupted me from my thoughts, "Ugh... you're here."

I looked at Anthony to see Derek is nowhere to be found, "Jay's dead Anthony."

Anthony looked at the wall to avoid eye contact, "So?"

I grabbed the collar of his shirt, "So!? What the hell is wrong with you!? You should be in tears!"

Without hesitation Anthony kicked me in the nuts, "Don't touch me!"

I immediately fell to the floor, holding my privates in pain, "You cheap, ugh, son of a bitch! Do you just not care and where the hell is Derek?"

Anthony crossed his arms, "I don't know, I'm not his keeper and I do care."

I struggled to my knees before standing, "You're lying, you don't care about it at all!"

Anthony barked in my face, "I care a lot more than you do traitor! It's your fault in the first place!"

I clenched my teeth before screaming, "How fucking original! Blame Rui, it's his fault! You're like a broken record, you know that!? No wonder no girl will ever like you Anthony! Just like how your mother never loved you!"

Anthony froze as his jaw dropped and widened his eyes before slamming his fist against a vending machine, "You're one to talk... your own parents abandoned you... I'm leaving..."

As Anthony left I stretched out my hand, "Wait... Anthony... I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

Anthony hung his head as he left the area, not even sparing a quick glance at me. I massaged my temples, trying to calm down before pressing my forehead against the vending machine in disappointment. I just killed off any chance of friendship I had left with Anthony and knowing Derek that means he'll hate me too. Damn it... why am I the worst? Hell... the only reason Silvia got hurt is because of me... and my interference with her life.

I spotted something barely poking out from between the two vending machines, "Is this...?"

The damn thing is difficult to pull out, but after I did it revealed itself to be a case with another DVD in it. Wait a minute, how did Jay get access to technology that can make DVDs? He doesn't have a computer at home, so he must have made it here... or elsewhere. Question is, where?

* * *

 **-Wednesday-**

 **(Richardson High School)**

Shay and I were walking together down a hall without Silvia. It felt strange being alone with someone I considered an enemy. Silvia accompanied me to our home yesterday, leaving me no time to watch the DVD. I didn't want her to know about it because only I should get hurt, not her.

Shay said, "It's kind of weird for us to be walking together like this."

I scoffed, "Yeah, especially after the shit you pull."

Shay shrugged, "In the end, I think it was for the best because we have the real Silvia back."

I looked down, "Was she really like this before the accident?"

Shay nodded, "Although, now that I think back, she used to be a lot more interested in singing but that must have been a phase."

I smiled at the thought of Silvia singing, "I bet she sounded wonderful."

Shay burst into laughter, "She ended up using a move called disarming voice and broke all the windows in the school. Oh, the scolding she received was fierce. Never sung in public after that."

I'm about to answer her but found myself unable to as Anthony pushed past me. The brief contact between us rapidly sent a shock throughout my body as if alerting me that something is wrong. Another instance where Derek isn't with Anthony is too much. Where is Derek and is he dead too? One weak friend... did Jay mean I should watch out for Derek because he and I have a weak friendship now?

Shay snapped her fingers in front of my face, "Rui, are you okay?"

I blinked, "Huh?"

Shay looked at me cautiously, "You look pale."

Just then, it felt like something poke my brain and pain seared all around my skull. I held my head as my vision began to blur and sounds slowly became distorted and unrecognizable. It's like hearing a thousand bad notes from various instruments coming together to make such an unpleasant sound it'll leave you unconscious. My knees began to shake as if threatening to buckle. I tried to say something, but my mouth felt dry and unusable.

I asked myself, 'What's wrong with me?'

I couldn't stand anymore and fell flat onto my face. The pain in my head just got worse with each passing second before blood poured out of my nose and I passed out. Hopefully someone will call for an ambulance.

* * *

 **-Thursday-**

 **(Pokemon Hospital)**

When I woke up, I found myself on a clean white hospital bed with a needle in my arm. A heat monitor beeped showing my steady heart-rate with a plastic bag with a light blue liquid in it. What are they putting in my body, this feels wrong...? I saw my heart-rate increased and calmed myself down. I'm in a hospital, they wouldn't do anything to hurt me here... right? An audino and a slowking came into the room carrying two separate clipboards.

The slowking walked to my right-hand side and asked, "How are you feeling?"

I decided to be honest, "I feel nervous. Where am I?"

The audino answered me, "You're in a pokemon hospital."

I knew that the moment they came in, but the question is, "Why?"

The slowking put his clipboard down and answered me bluntly, "You caught a virus from the gardevoir you're having intercourse with. Be thankful that same unprotected intercourse gave you some of her immune cells. Don't they teach you these risks in sex ed?"

I felt so embarrassed, "Sir, they don't promote or explain anything about interspecies relationships. I didn't know this could happen."

Slowking shook his head, "Sex between a female pokemon and male humans are the most dangerous due to the amount of blood contact. The chances a virus spreads from one to the other is 99.99%. In short, this is dangerous, and you can't use protection because the hair cut through condoms."

I looked at him, "What do you suggest?"

Slowking didn't skip a beat, "You have to break up with her or risk a severe infection. Gardevoirs will carry severe illnesses that target your mind. If you're unlucky enough to one of the worst kinds, her immune system inside you may not prevent permanent brain damage."

I felt a shiver run through my spine, "Brain damage? What... kind?"

Slowking hovered over me threateningly, "The 'kind' that make you live the rest of your life as a vegetable. Why do you think most humans avoid female gardevoirs whenever possible?"

I thought about it and decided to say, "Is it because they're racist pricks?"

Slowking isn't impressed by that and stood straight, "You're not even listening to the risks seriously."

I looked at the ceiling, "No, I did, but I just don't care because she's more important to me."

Slowking shook his head, "You're just lucky the humans brought you here so quickly. Had they not realized what kind of illness you contracted, you might have suffered chronic headaches for the next three weeks."

I sighed, feeling my forehead, "Where's my belongings?"

Slowking rolled his eyes, "You'll get your belongings when you leave. Until then, you'll need to stay here."

I thought back to the DVD and closed my eyes, "I can't... there's something I need to do."

Slowking looked at Audino's clipboard, "It says here one of your close friends died recently, suicide I believe."

I closed my eyes and felt a tear develop, "Yes..."

Slowking noticed the tear immediately, "How are you feeling?"

I croaked, "I'm fine."

Slowking tilted his head a bit, "Oh? Did the gardevoir use this to get close to you?"

I shook my head, "She and I were close beforehand."

He seemed a bit suspicious but suddenly changed his gaze as if he trusted what I said, "Alright. Your girlfriend is here to see you and I see no reason to keep her away. I'll go fetch her. Nurse Audino will handle disconnecting you."

As he left the room, the Audino quickly went to work taking the needles from my arm. It hurt, but she quickly healed the holes left behind. She said to me, "No matter what happens, suicide hurts everyone. Make sure you talk about it when you feel you're ready to. It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up."

Hearing that somewhat offended me for some reason, I can't even say why... but it did, "No worries. I..." after a short sigh, I lied through my teeth, "I tell my girlfriend everything."

Before she could reply Silvia burst into the room and gave me a tight hug, "I was so worried!"

I coughed, laughing slightly, "You're going to pop me like a balloon if you squeeze any tighter."

Silvia pulled back, cupping my hands before kissing my lips, "I'm just happy you're okay. Shay told me what happened."

Slowking spoke before I can, "He won't listen to me, but maybe he'll listen to you."

Silvia looked at the Slowking, "What's wrong doctor? Why is he here?"

The 'doctor' stared at her before pulling out his clipboard again, "I think you already know, but I'll state it again. Sexual intercourse between you two gave way to a mutation allowing a virus that only affected gardevoirs to affect him. If not for your immune system being shared with him, he would have suffered horrendously."

When the doctor looked at his clipboard, I saw a look of disgust in his eyes. Unfortunately, Silvia saw it too, "You racist little fuck."

It took a moment for the doctor to register what was said, "Wait, what?"

Everyone in the room became shell-shocked when Silvia smacked the doctor's clipboard out of his hands, "Are you just telling us this to break us up because I'm having passionate loving sex with a human? Does that leave an effect on _your_ life?"

I spoke up before the doctor could, "Silvia, you don't need to-"

Silvia cut me off, "Rui, I'll handle it." She returned her gaze to the doctor, "Apologize before you become the newest patient here. You _know_ how much a gardevoir can get away with."

I noticed the doctor sweat a bit before saying, "I-I... I understand, I'm sorry."

Silvia bit her lip angrily, "I want to make you sorry... but I won't. I'm taking us home."

The doctor tried to stop her, "Wait! He's not cleared ye-"

* * *

 **(Home)**

I fell on my bed and looked around bewildered, "Where the fuck are we!?"

Silvia started giggling, "We're home you idiot."

I noticed it was my room... except... why do I feel like something is off about my room. Silvia suddenly dropped to her knees beside my bed and reached underneath it. I looked at her in bewilderment until she pulled out a bottle of whiskey. I don't know what my face looked like, but it must have been hysterical.

Silvia gave me an evil grin with a wink, "Don't look so surprised, it's just a little bit of alcohol."

I swallowed nervously, "Where... did you get that?"

Silvia looked a little guilty, "Just from... a party."

That raised alarm bells, "Wait... when did you go to a party again?"

Silvia thought to herself, "I can't remember, heh heh... but on other news! Have a drink to celebrate with me."

I looked away, "Silvia, no."

Silvia grinned more, "It's just one tiny cup, you can do it."

I frowned at her, "No Silvia, I'm not doing it."

I couldn't believe what was happening... my own girlfriend is pressuring me into drinking. I'm not old enough to drink but she's acting like I am but I'm just being a coward. I quickly realized how rapid the situation is spinning out of control when she began to act out of character.

Silvia pinned my shoulders down, "Just drink the damn whiskey!"

I looked up at her, "Silvia, why are you acting like this, you're scaring me."

I noticed some hurt in her eyes as she leaned down, "Why didn't you tell me about the DVDs?"

* * *

 **(Damn... what a way to end a chapter, am I right? This note is just a sad one... but I think it's time you all know who Silvia is and why she is always with Rui. I won't give the full story because then I'd just write an autobiography. Many years ago, when I was eleven, I ended up being bullied because I was white in a Spanish dominated city. While running, I eventually found myself at a park looking for a place to hide. I looked up at the trees and thought about hiding up there but there weren't any low branches or holes to help me climb. Then I saw a girl with long black hair sitting on one of the branches... just like how in MUL Rui was sitting on a branch while Silvia was a ralts. I know it wasn't much but at the time I felt like she saved me... from myself and the others. She was 14 at the time, but she didn't care because we clicked. Fast forward a year and some later, she and I decided to end it all together with pills. I was 12 at the time and maybe I didn't really understand the weight of this decision because I wanted to be with her forever. I couldn't swallow the pills... maybe because I was scared... but she did. I was there while she died and watched in shock as I realized she was leaving me because I was too scared to swallow the damn pills. In the end, I know it is my fault she's dead and I suffered for many years, reaching a level of depression beyond mere understanding. The guilt I feel is there but isn't there as well. I wish she was alive... I wish she could have helped me write MUL... she probably would have made herself a badass indestructible character or something. She always was an unstoppable force when she wanted to be... Well, depression time is over, and I hope you guys can understand better as to why Silvia is so dear to me and why I'll use her so often to be with Rui. It's been twelve years now and I still miss her so much it hurts. Be grateful to be surrounded by those you love, because before you know it they may just leave this world and abandonment is one of the greatest pains we all will suffer from at some point. I just pray none of you will be there holding that person in your arms as they die because you die with them too...)**


End file.
